Gone
by LoOnY-LeMoNs
Summary: Sequel to El Manana. Luna is back...but who comes and adopts her. PLUS what happened to Noodle? Why was she chased, and what will happen when they reenact for the videos. R&R GIMME IDEAS! T for drama and language..and some romance
1. Rubbish

**CH.1 Rubbish**

Luna gazed out the orphanage window. It was still raining. The streets gleamed in the twilight and the cars zoomed by, splashing water on her window.

"I hate London!" Luna screamed, kicking a shirt onto the floor that had been mailed back to her, with a CD. The shirt was black and had a picture a young blonde American boy by the name of, Jesse McCartney. She had loaned it to a girl whose clothes had been torn up in an 'accident'. Luna sat back on her cold bed and picked up the CD. It had pictures of the four people she admired most: 2D, Noodle, Russel Hobbs, and Murdoc J. Niccals. She had met them four months prior to her current state. The CD cover was black and read 'Gorillaz' on the top and 'Demon Days' on the bottom. "I hate London," she whispered again, falling on her bed. The room was lit by a radio and a candle. Luna stretched her hand out and turned on the radio.

"Now, from their newest album, Demon Days," the announcer said and Luna shot up. "For the first time on the radio" Luna crawled toward the radio to listen, "Gorillaz and De La Soul,"

"Holy crap!" Luna screamed. "c'mon, what the bloody hell is it?" she started to shake the radio.

"Feel Good Inc." instantly the music from four months ago was playing on the radio. Luna felt happy and relaxed her grip. She hadn't cracked the tape on the album yet, or even read the song titles, so she didn't know that this was a song on the CD; she only stared at the pictures on the cover. Noodle had healed quite nicely and 2D looked even more depressed than when he was there. There. Where was 'there'? Her home was 'there'. Her life was 'there'. Luna had lived 'there' when her parents died in the fire. Feel Good Inc. tower was there. When she was 'there' she went into a depression, but started wrist slitting when she was taken from Feel Good Inc. by social workers. The day that she had started her depression was the day when she saw a suicide.

Xxx Flashback xxX

Luna heard a loud banging from a room down the hall. It wasn't like what she usually heard, the guests, but it was the sound she remembered from a month ago when someone pulled a window latch by mistake. She put down her issue of _Dazed and Confused_, and left her room. The sound got louder as she neared the end of the corridor. She looked in a room that had its door opened and saw Paula. She was looking out her glassless window. Then she started leaning.

"Paula" Luna said cautiously nearing the window. Paula wilted out and Luna ran to grab her shirt or something to bring Paula back in. but by the time she made it there, Paula had fallen out. Luna watched, paralyzed, as Paula's body fell through the grey clouds. Luna shrunk down and cried, she didn't know this person, but still, she had never seen a death before.

XX END XX

The walls were white in Luna's room, and she had posters of various punk bands covering the walls. The song sounded so much better than when they sang it at the INC. Luna sighed and looked at her wrists. There were scabs all over them, and faded bruises. She pulled her sweater down to cover the marks. She flopped back on the bed and stared out the window. It was darker, but still raining.

"I hate London" she whispered again. The song ended and Luna closed her eyes. "I hate London." She fell asleep. An hour later she woke up to a knock on the door. It was Ms. Hedley, the nun who ran the orphanage.

"Someone wants to see you Luna."

A/N: HA HA HA! This is the 'long awaited' sequel to El Mañana! I don't really like my title…it gives away too much...any title ideas, do be sure to leave it in your review. FYI! This story is going from the present to past...present being four months after….yeah we all know….and past being two months…yes Noodle heal quickly and is…okay…you could say….REVIEW! Arigotou! (Bows and sits on floor eating chow-mein!) oh, and sorry that it is short! SORRY! (bows head in apology)


	2. Morbid Nails

**CH. 2 Morbid Nails**

It had been four months since Gorillaz's visit to Feel Good Inc. Noodle had healed almost completely. The four of them were crowded around the kitchen table at Kong, discussing music videos and concert plans.

"Okay, so how should we do the video for our latest single?" Murdoc asked through a mouthful of Chex cereal.

"Maybe, we could like, reenact when we were at the Inc." Russel suggested. The door opened.

"Perhaps you should wait for your managers before you start discussing things of this nature." Jamie Hewlett said. He was carrying a pad of paper and a pencil.

"What is that rubbish?" Murdoc asked, pointing to the paper and pencils in Jamie's hand.

"_Dazed and Confused_ want some more pictures of you lot." Damon Albarn said.

"I'm getting ideas for what poses you all should be in at the photo shoot." Jamie said sitting at the table between Murdoc and 2D.

"We heard what happened a few months ago, at that Feel Good place." Damon said sitting next to Russel. "Why didn't you get the okay with us first?"

"It's not like you own the bloody band!" Murdoc yelled while standing up. "It's my band, and I'll make the bloody decisions on where we go or not!"

"Calm down Murdoc-san" Noodle said. She patted his arm and motioned for him to sit, which he did. "Look, I'm fine, it was no loss. No one died, I just a little scratched up, that's it. 2D and Murdoc saved me before I would have died. And the whole thing gave us some new song ideas. We got El Mañana and Feel Good Inc. I think that they turned out well. Now, let's discuss the videos." Noodle sat down and glared at the five of them. Damon nodded and whispered something to Jamie and he nodded.

"Well, are there any ideas for the videos...Russel, didn't you have one?" Damon said while opining a package of pop-tarts that was on the table.

"Well, yea." Russ said. "I was thinking, man, that we could, like, reenact what happened at the INC. we can go back an' record it there." Russel smiled as if to make it seem that it was a really good idea, which it was, but he just really wanted to convince his managers. Damon nodded and looked at Jamie, who also nodded.

"Are there any more ideas guys?" Jamie said. "Any? Murdoc? 2D? Noodle? Any one?" Jamie looked at Damon. "No one" The two managers looked at Russel. The New Yorker smiled.

"You dudes gonna use my idea?" he asked pointing to himself, happy that someone actually liked one of his ideas.

"Yes," Damon said, "Russel my friend, your idea is going to be used. You go with Jamie to the studio so he can draw out what is going to happen, and perhaps,"

"You could take Damon and me to the place where it all happened." Jamie cut him off. "C'mon mate, lets get started, we need to get the video out within the next three months, the record company has given us a deadline." Jamie and Russel left the room.

Damon looked at the three remaining band members. "Alright, now we need someone to pick out the singles, besides Feel Good Inc., obviously. Murdoc, since it's 'your band' do you want to do that?" Murdoc nodded.

"I'm very glad that you see where you are, and where I am. Yes, I will do that tonight." Murdoc nodded and had a look of superiority on his face. Damon rolled his eyes and looked at 2D and Noodle.

They looked a little left out and Damon figured he should give them something to do. "Is there anything else that I am forgetting for the album? Noodle, can you think of anything love? 2D is there anything you want to do?" Damon smiled and looked at the two in front of him.

"I'll probably skrew everything up, so I'll sit back." 2D said, "It'll be nice not to be obligated to do anything for awhile."

"I think you, Jamie-san, Russel-san, and Murdoc-san should be able to take care of it." Noodle said with a little bow. "I think I shall sit back too, but thank you for trying to include me." She looked at 2D.

"Well, if you two are sure…" Damon said. "Then I suppose you can leave while I discuss the singles with Mudds." 2D looked at Noodle and smiled. She grabbed his hand and walked out into the corridor. Damon looked at them and looked at Murdoc with a raised eyebrow. "Are they a couple?" Damon asked.

Murdoc spit out his orange juice. "THEM?" He screamed. "What have you been drinking man? Why would you think they are a couple?" Murdoc screamed.

"They smiled at each other and held hands; it looked like they are together, sorry." Damon said.

"Think of them as brother and sister, not boyfriend and girlfriend." Murdoc said, a hint of jealousy sounding in his voice. "Now let's just talk about the damn album"

A/N: Yes, I do realize that they are rather short. HA HA HA HA! Murdoc is…jealous (GASP) Well, I'm wondering who is adopting Luna…review and you will find out soon…REVIEW! Yes, it is in the next chapter!


	3. Square Dance

**CH. 3 Square Dance**

Luna heaved herself off her bed. Who would be there to see her? She didn't know, but maybe some person was there to adopt her. She most certainly hoped not.

"The man was a little scary, but he wanted to adopt you." Ms. Hedley said. Luna lowered her head, what could she possibly do to stop what was about to happen? Nothing. She just had to suck it up and deal with it. She walked down the hallway that was only lit by candles. She looked at her watch. It was 10:00 PM. Who would be there to get her this late? Ms. Hedley pushed her into the lift and pressed the button that would take them to the ground floor lobby. The door opened and Luna closed her eyes, she didn't want to see who was there to take her away.

"He signed the papers. He is now your legal guardian, as long as you agree." Ms. Hedley said. "Sir, this is Luna" Luna turned away and wouldn't open her eyes. She fell to the ground and bent down to conceal the tears that would come. "Luna, get up now." Ms. Hedley pulled her up and turned her to face her new 'father'. The man grunted.

"That's 'er" a gruff voice said. Luna didn't want to open her eyes, but Ms. Hedley kept pinching her too. She obeyed and looked strait into the mismatched eyes of her favorite bassist.

"Murdoc!" she screamed. She pushed the old nun away and ran over to Murdoc, and hugged him. Her looked down at the girl and patted her back, a little unsure of what to do.

"Can I adopt ye love?" He asked. Luna nodded and let go.

"Yes, but why?" Luna asked. Murdoc smiled and patted her hair.

"You ask too many questions." He replied.

"Yes, but please tell me" she pleaded.

"Well, we need a guitarist."

"What happened to Noodle?"

"In time…all in good time." Murdoc replied. "Get your things, and let's go."

A/N: SHORT! Crap…sorry…ok, so in the first Ch., I say "I hate London!" its only in anger that I was taken from my home, so no flamers…..i LOVE London…and 2D…he is currently laying on his bed….I'm serious…..go to the damn website if you don't believe me….and I am so tempted to climb into the screen! Anyway.. I say hi to Mr. M, Mr. Floyd, Mrs. Dustin, Ms. Turney, Mrs. Goco, and my dear homeroom teacher who made us read the horrible "a Wrinkle in Time"….MS. GELSO! (pronounced jell-so, like how its spelled!) REVIEW! and yes this ch. is named for eminem's Square Dance...that song is cool..but the chores sounds evil (starts humming)


	4. WOO HOO!

**CH. 4 WOO-HOO!**

2D looked toward Noodle and cracked a smile.

"Want to go an' play some video games?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Which game 2D?" Noodle asked the excitement of beating him getting all too strong sounding in her voice.

"It's up to you, love. They're all in me room."

"Hai!" she squeaked and squeezed his hand in hers. Pulling 2D with a strength that was surprisingly strong for her little body, she dragged him to the stairs. The door opened and she flew down, dragging 2D by her side. When she made it to the basement she opened 2D's door and ran in, immediately going to the pile of games behind the television screen. 2D chuckled and went to search through his game systems in his closet. He found an old grey Playstation and a Nintendo 64. He also found his PS2 and his new PS3, that wasn't on the market yet. He found a Dream Cast on the shelf and a Game Cube in the corner.

"Which system do you want love?" 2D asked Noodle, who was still searching through his games.

"Um, Playstation 2, if you have it." She said, deciding between Hidden Invasion and Zombie Killers. (A/N: I have Hidden Invasion, but I do not know anything about Zombie Killers…I just thought 2D would have some game that featured zombies, don't flame) He pulled out the system and untangled the wires, and two controllers. Noodle chose Zombie Killers and sat down in front of the telly, while 2D plugged the cords into their corresponding hook-up jacks. He untangled the controllers and tossed Noodle one. He plugged both of the controllers and moved back on the floor, so he would be sitting next to Noodle. He still loved her a lot, more than before the island's crash.

"You're going down Noods." 2D said starting the game.

"Are you forgetting which one of us was trained for half _her_ life for these kinds of competitive games?" she asked, with pure sarcasm sounding in her voice. She winked and chose her character and weapon. 2D chose one that looked like a rip version of him, and a bazooka. Noodle's character was a girl with purple-black hair and a revealing shirt and a mini-mini skirt. Her weapon was a, obviously, a samurai sword. 2D pressed start, and the characters, which were named Stan and Kimiko, were in a graveyard in the dead of night. Suddenly a hand popped out of the ground and hundreds followed. Noodle jumped and grabbed 2D's hand. He blushed and glanced over at her through the corner of his eye. She blushed too, and let go. The game had started now; mutilate as many zombies as you can before you die. Noodle was trained for these types of games, and yet she lost to someone with no training, and only skill.

"Congrats." She said. She kissed him on the cheek. He turned even redder and smiled, not the one he was famous for, a real one. He looked at her and she blushed too. She looked at his smile. She leaned forward and paused right before his open mouth. Her eyes pierced into his and he lunged his face forward, lips touching hers. His mouth was still open, and so was hers. He breathed into her mouth, making her breathe back into his. He loved how she tasted, like sweet peaches and plums, with a hint of violets. She pushed her mouth closer to his, and stuck her tongue in.

The sweet taste of butterscotch and angel delight touched her tongue. Realizing what she was doing, and who she was doing it to she pulled away. She gazed in 2D's black eyes, that seemed to come more alive. "I'm sorry" she said wiping her mouth and standing up. The controller fell from her lap and she ran out of the room. After the first flight of stairs she stopped and sat down and cried. When she heard a noise, that was a rat, she got up and ran to her room, crying. She made it there and fell on her bed. She pulled a pillow from underneath her bum and pressed it to her face, and let the tears come out. Why was she crying? Wasn't that what she had always wanted? It was, but it was wrong. She was 12, turning thirteen in month, and he was 25. He was like her brother. He was too old for her. Well, not really, but he was her brother, practically. Ok, she just had lived with him too long and…no, that isn't even a good excuse! Noodle closed her eyes. Why was she crying? She opened her eyes and looked up to the ceiling. The lanterns dangled down and dangerously swayed from the draft. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

2D was still sitting in the same spot where he had kissed, excuse me, frenched Noodle. He liked the way she tasted. He liked the way she felt, her lips, and her tongue. He just liked everything about her. He couldn't believe what he had done, he remembered the swear he told himself after he pecked her on the lips at the INC. _Never again_. The words rattled through his dented head.

A loud crack of thunder rattled through the empty sky, waking Noodle. She opened her eyes and heard the sound of rotting nails scraping against her window. She closed her eyes, but couldn't find sleep. She was rather used to this, but she was scared still. The clawing got louder. The window opened and a rotting hand came through. She screamed.

"ZONBI!" she screamed. Noodle jumped up and ran to the stairs. She ran and kicked open the door, knocking it off the hinges. She clutched the blanket, which she had dragged out of the bed with her, closer. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the first concrete step. A loud bang was heard from the direction of Noodle's room, making her jump. The usually 'brave, not-afraid-of-anything Noodle' was running down the stairs to 2D's room for shelter from the zombie attackers.

2D hauled himself up and plopped on the bed. He pulled the sheets up over hi head and sighed, getting up to change from his jeans and sweatshirt. He had spent half (or more) of the day playing Zombie Killers with Noodle. His sweatshirt was blue and said "Old Navy" on it. He pulled it off and let the rough fabric crumple to the ground. He pulled his faded jeans down over his boxers, and pulled some pajama pants, out from the drawer, on. They were baggy and black. He turned around and was about to climb in the sheets, but turned around, sighing, to get the door he just heard a knock from. He walked toward the door, absently scratching his head. He turned the handle and the door was pushed open by someone outside, knocking him down. He turned his now aching head toward whatever had just flung the door open to see that it was Noodle.

A/N: HI HI! I'm so sorry that I couldn't update! The site wouldn't let me log in! If you read this when we couldn't review, please go back and review! WOW 2D and Noodle….oh, and zonbi is obviously Japanese for zombie, still looking for a different story title, now that you have gotten a good taste of this one, I really hate my summary….i could use a new one of those too….lol well on to your reviewing!


	5. Penguins

**CH. 5 Penguins **

Luna looked up from her seat. She had gotten all her clothes and CDs. She had to leave her furniture and posters. Her few electronics were crammed into a garbage bag. She looked out the window and saw that she was getting back into familiar territory, in Essex. After a few minutes Murdoc spoke.

"Did you get your guitar, Luna, dear?" He asked. She nodded and pointed to a black case in the back. She laid her head back, she was exhausted. "You ain't sleepin' yet, love, we are almost there!"

"Almost where Murdoc?" Luna asked.

"We are going to Kong studios. Didn't you know where we live?"

"Nope." She laid her head back and sighed. The car stopped and she opened her eyes. The car had stopped in front of rusted gates that had 'Kong' spelt on it out of the wire. Murdoc got out and pushed the gates open. He climbed back in the car and rode on up the drive. Tombstones were scattered on the front lawn, which was huge. It was dark, and Luna could see a dump in the background.

"Murdoc, where are we going?" she asked, thinking they were going to the dump.

"Obviously Kong, don't you see the da-, er, um, building?" Murdoc said, forcing his mouth shut. He really shouldn't cuss around their new member. Luna squinted and saw it. The building that would now be her home was white and had yellow domes on the top. Murdoc drove up into a carpark, and parked his red car next to a Winnebago. He got out and went to open Luna's door. She got out and opened the back door, and started getting her things out.

"Where is my room going to be?" Luna asked.

"Probably a spare room, we will work that out in time." Mudds replied. Suddenly a door opened, and a blue-haired-heartthrob came out. He was holding a bottle of beer and dropped it, letting it smash at his feet. He ran up to Luna and wrapped his arms around her.

"Noodle, I thought we lost you!" he said.

"I'm Luna" she said, pushing 2D away a little. He glanced down. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and he put his had over his eyes. He sniffed and wiped his hand away.

"You aren't Noodle, huh? Why do I recognize you?" He asked, holding in tears of disappointment, and mourning.

"Feel Good Inc." Luna said, picking up her clothes bag.

"Oh yeah!" 2D screamed. "I remember now, you helped Noods out. And you gave us our rooms. Hullo!" he gave her a hug meant for her. She smiled.

"Where do I stay?" she asked, pulling her bag back up on her shoulder.

"You get to stay in the living room," Murdoc said, "we are, eh, working on your room" He picked up one of her bags, and closed the trunk of his car. He opened a door that lead to a long corridor. Four doors went down it, two on each side. There was one door in the very front, and Murdoc opened it, and walked through into a lobby. 2D was following, picking up anything they dropped. He ran in front of Luna and held the door. She whispered a 'thank you' and walked into the lobby. Murdoc walked over to the lift and pressed the button, covering his ears from the noise.

"It's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up, its there." The elevator announced.

"I can't believe I let Noodle trick me into installing the damn thing." Murdoc mumbled, just loud enough for 2D and Luna to hear. Luna looked up.

"What happened to her?" she asked. 2D looked at Luna, then at Mudds.

"You didn't tell her?" he said, shocked.

"Well, not exactly…" Murdoc said. "I think we should wait for a little while, like until her room is done." 2D looked confused.

"She doesn't 'ave a room." He stated. He was right, Murdoc had lied about them 'working' on a room for Luna (who would be surprised by that?) and planned on giving her a spare room.

"Shut up dullard." Murdoc said. "We will give her one, and, eh, she can choose where she wants it to be, but it needs to be among he many spare rooms we have."

"I get to choose?" Luna asked. She wanted Noodle's old room. Murdoc nodded and the door opened. He went out into the 1st floor lobby. There were spare rooms everywhere on this floor.

"And spare room 18, next to Noodle's, is yours, for now. There is a small bed in there, and I'm sure you brought sheets, or blankets with you, am I right?" Murdoc asked. Luna shook her head, and walked in.

A/N: I was really in an updating mood today…ok so like no one has reviewed! Thanks a lot, I see how I'm loved! Well, just for that I will not update for a long while! So at least 10 reviews and I'll update. So yes, I am waiting! ON TO YOUR REVIEWING! sorry to thret...buti want at least 10...


	6. Shiny Things

**CH. 6 Shiny Things**

2D looked to the back of his room. Noodle was curled up next to his organ, shaking. He approached her cautiously.

"Noods, wuts wrong?" he asked, putting his hand out to pet her hair, to tell her that it (whatever it was) was going to be okay. She looked up.

"The- the- the zombies got in my room…I can't go back there…they will get me." Noodle stuttered. 2D smiled and gave her a hug.

"They ain't gonna get ye love." He said chuckling to himself. She looked at him as a tear left her emerald eyes. 2D wiped it away and gave her a hug. "That kiss, it never happened." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes it did" she said. 2D backed away. "Don't pretend that it didn't." He gave her a confused why-did-you-say-that look. "Did you not like it?"

"It's not that," 2D said, "it's just so wrong." He looked up at Noodle and gave her the most apologetic look he could.

"But it did happen, didn't it feel so right." She practically screamed at him. "Don't lie, didn't it?"

"Yes." was all he could say. He felt his heart pounding within his chest, about to fall out.

"I will not tell anyone, as long as you don't" she said, reaching her arms out for a hug.

"I love you Noodle, I just hope you love me too." 2D said. He was shaking and almost crying. "I love yah. Please just don't leave me."

"I promise. I will never ever leave you. I will never leave you, because I love you too." She hugged him. "I will always be here right next to you. We just can't tell Murdoc and Russel, they'd freak." 2D nodded and gave a quick chuckle. He gave Noodle a kiss on the cheek and picked her up.

"Your stayin' here tonight, don't want them zombies ta get yah." 2D laid her on the bed. Noodle closed her eyes, only to open them again.

She was in her room, in her bed. Her heart was racing. Her breaths were short, and fast. Noodle sighed and laid back down. Had she even kissed 2D, or was that also part of her dream. She wasn't sure if the past day was even real. The only thing she did know, was that she did love 2D, more than ever. The sun was out, but barely rising. Noodle looked at her clock and sighed. It was 6:43. Time to get up. Noodle got up, and realized that she was still in the same cloths she was wearing when she played 'Zombie Killers'. Maybe it had happened. Noodle pulled her hand up her forehead, pushing up her bangs, and let it rest on the top of her head. She turned her head slightly so she could look at a mirror on the wall. Her eyes were sparkling and blinked at the sudden rush of sunlight that was now in her view, due to the bangs being removed from her face. She picked her hand up and let her bangs flop back over her eyes.

Noodle got changed and went downstairs to grab some breakfast before she went to practice her guitar. The kitchen was deserted, but as soon as Noodle opened the fridge door, Russel came walking in.

"Wutcha doin' Noods?" the drummer asked while stifling a rather large yawn.

"I am obtaining some nourishment, would you like some too?" she asked.

"Uh, sure, baby girl." Russel replied, still not fully awake to comprehend what she said. Noodle got out two bowls and placed them on the table with two spoons.

"Oatmeal or cereal, Russel-kun?"

A/N: Hmmmmmmm… Confusing enough? Well, what do you think happened? WHICH CEREAL DID Russel CHOOSE? All these questions will be answered in time. Oh, and damn myself! I'm such a dedicated author, plus I wanna finish it up so i can work on this story with NeedsBlueHair…..COMING SOON!


	7. Get the Cruel Shoeshine

**CH 7 Get the Cruel Shoeshine! **

Luna was sitting on mat in her room. The floor was covered with mauve colored shag carpets. There were small windows on the wall, almost on the ceiling. Small beams of light shot through the murky air. Luna sighed and laid down. She suddenly felt a rush of wind, and saw a shadow on the wall. The shadow was of a girl. No, it was not Luna, it was a girl who was tall and thin, with hair at three different lengths. Luna shot up and the shadow disappeared. Just by instinct, she let out a big oh-my-god-it's-Chucky-with-a-big-old-knife scream.

2D was in the kitchen, making rice. The room was so silent, you could hear the rice softening (silence seems to be a reoccurring theme in this series). He put a wooden spoon in the pot and stirred. He pulled the spoon up to his mouth and blew it gently. He raised it to his lips to see if the rice was ready. The singer's lips opened and the spoon slowly went forward…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" 2D jumped and let the wet Asian food launch into his face. He dropped the spoon and wiped his face with his tee and ran down to the room that Luna was in, the scream was too girly to have been Murdoc or Russel, and so it _must _have been Luna. 2D caught his breath and opened Luna's door slowly, not sure of _what_ he might find. He poked his head in and saw Luna sitting up shaking.

"You okey, love?" he asked.

"I-is t-th-this p-pl-place haunt-t-ed?" she asked in a very shaky voice.

"Not with ghosts." 2D said. "I mean, zombies are always trying to get in." he walked over to the mat Luna was on, and crouched down to talk. "Look, your safer here than the orphanage you was in." he patted her on the head and gave her a hug to calm her down.

"You sure?" she asked, snuggling closer to him for safety.

"Positive." He replied giving her a quick squeeze. "Now get some sleep, unless you hungry, I made some rice."

"I am a bit hungry, now that you mention it…rice would be nice, thank you 2D." Luna said. 2D stood up and helped her up. "Can I look around a bit?"

"Um, sure." 2D said. "Jus', don' go in Noodle's room….we gotta clean it out." Luna nodded and headed down the corridor. The kitchen was right next to her room. "Ach! It smells really bad in here." Luna said pinching her nose closed. There was a big French stinky cheese wheel open on the table.

"It doesn't smell bad." 2D said. He got out two bowls from a cabinet. "Do ya want chopsticks Luna?"

"No thanks." Luna pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. 2D poured some of the rice from the pan into one bowl and gave it to Luna. Then he made a bowl for himself.

"Ow. Be careful, it's pretty hot." He said, sucking his burnt finger. Luna ate up her food and left the kitchen to explore her new home. The door next to her 'room' had a piece of paper taped on it. It read 'Noodle's Room' and then there was some Japanese scribbled on the bottom. Luna remembered she wasn't allowed in this room, but she really needed to go in. _Maybe later_ Luna thought _when 2D isn't here…_ Luna went down to the lobby and sat at a table she found. There was a little book on the table with 2D and Noodle's photo on the front. She took it up and read it.

A/N: BAD ME! lol…. Well, it is short, I know…. I have just really been in the mood to write a little bit, next CH will be longer! Well, on to your reviews. Oh, an NeedsBlueHair, I will be a while before CH2 gets up….writers block! Well, luv yas! flies away on a cloud of ramen


	8. Coco Puffs

**CH 8 Coco Puffs**

Noodle pulled the box of Coco Puffs from the cabinet.

"Want some of these Russel kun?" Noodle said holding out the box.

"Naw, get me the Frosted Flakes." Russel said with another yawn.

"Will do." Noodle said pulling out the next box. She might as well eat them too.

After breakfast Noodle went across the hall and got her guitar. Then she went outside to practice. She didn't really need to, she was already better than anyone she knew, she just wanted to feel normal. She took a seat on a bench and put her guitar on her lap to play it. She strummed the first notes that came to mind. She had had that tune stuck in her head ever since she was on the island in the sky at Feel Good Inc. But then again, so did half of England, and some in America. Noodle began to sing the chores to Feel Good Inc.

"Kazaguruma, kazaguruma, tameni za **rikujou, rinban matsudai te oite te. Teiku itto…" Noodle sang. She had no idea she was singing in Japanese. She only knew she was singing what was in her heart. **

**A certain blue haired vocalist was wandering the corridor where the outside door was. He heard the most beautiful voice, but couldn't understand what it was singing. He looked out the door that leads to a small 'garden' like area. Noodle was sitting on the white marble bench, strumming the chords to a song. She looked beautiful, he hair was on her face and the lighting was superb. Her hair was shining in the faint sunlight, it was just beautiful. 2D longed to make his presence known, but didn't want to stop the angel from her song. He stayed there until she stopped singing. She was still strumming the notes. 2D turned and walked away, dazed. Little did he realize that a certain monkey by the name of Mike was lumbering through the corridor. 2D turned, and tripped over the monkey, who was directly in his path. **

**"Crap!" 2D bellowed landing flat on his face. Mike squeaked and scampered away. 2D pulled a tissue out of his pocket and cradled a nosebleed. His ankle hurt and he couldn't move it. Noodle's head popped through the doorway. She glanced at his body on the floor and guessed he tripped, again. But then she looked at his ankle, it was red and a little swollen. He had a tissue held up to his nose, drenched with nosebleed. She gasped and dropped her guitar. The Axe Princess ran over to help 2D, her koishii. **

**"2D-san, what happened?" She asked helping him up.**

**"Nufin" he replied. When he put weight on the swollen ankle, he almost fell on top of poor Noodle. She used her unnatural strength to hold him up and helped him to the lift. They got in and went off to the lobby/living room. She sat 2D down on the couch and pushed up the leg of his long shorts. **

**"Does it hurt?" she asked. He nodded and gave a weak smile. "Let me get you a bandage for it." Noodle left and returned with a cloth cast. She wrapped it tight around his ankle. 2D thanked her and pulled his legs up on the seat, and turned the telly on. **

**"Thanks love." 2D said. Noodle nodded.**

**"You are welcome." She bowed. "I will see you later then." She turned and started toward the lift. **

**"Wait!" 2D said.**

**"What is it 2D?" **

**"Don't leave."**

**"Ok. I won't." She said. Noodle walked over to a chair next to the couch.**

**"I mean, don't ever leave. Not just now, but never."**

**"I won't."**

**"Promise?"**

**"Promise."**

**"Pinkie swear?" **

**"Sure, pinkie swear." **

**"Swear on your-"**

**"That's enough." Noodle giggled. She looked at 2D and he looked back at her and at that moment, pure love was shining in their eyes. At that moment, there was no doubt in either of their minds that they shared the same feelings for each other, man, aren't Zen bonds great? Noodle gave a quick smile petted 2D's hair. "Can I go get my guitar?" **

**"Yeah, but come right back, ok?" 2D replied. Noodle nodded and ran outside. She looked over to the graveyard and saw Damon and Murdoc. They were standing next to a big chunk of land that was being held up by giant stilts. Damon glanced over at Noodle, and then looked back to Murdoc and punched him in the shoulder.**

"Noodle my girl!" Murdoc said. "Just the girl we needed to speak too!" He put his arm around her shoulder. "Does this chunk of land look like your island?" Noodle looked at it carefully, and as a matter of fact, it looked just like her island.

"Yes! Oh yes Murdoc-san! Where did you find it?" Noodle ran over to the 'island' and hugged the bottom.

"Well it ain't the same island," Murdoc said, "we just pulled a chunk of land from some random field in Essex. We still need to hallow it out, and fill it with helium. It is for the videos. Oh, and your song, DARE, is going to be one of our singles. And can you draw what the windmill looked like." Noodle was so happy. "Also, El Manana is going to be a single too, and Kids With Guns. You can go now." Noodle let go of the island and skipped back over to the little garden and grabbed her guitar.

"2D, I can't wait to tell you!" she screamed running back to the lobby.

A/N: YESSSSSSSS! Finally, I have gotten somewhere! Well, I hope you all like it! I'm gonna take a break for a while and work on my other stories, and get rid of my writers block! Well, review please!


	9. London Bridge

**CH 9 London Bridge**

Luna was lying in her bed. The sky outside was black, and it was raining again. She glanced at her clock. It was 6:00. Grunting noises were heard from right outside of her room. _What the hell is that? _She thought. She cracked open the door and saw Murdoc carrying a big crate. 2D was right behind him holding three clocks.

"Mudds, we need to put these in!" 2D yelled running up to him and putting the clocks in the box. "Why are we cleaning her room out?" he asked.

"Well, she ain't never coming back." Murdoc said with a sigh.

"Don't say that!" 2D shouted. "She is alive, I can feel it! Don't forget we share a Zen bond." He slammed the clocks into the box and went back into the room. Luna swung open the door.

"Wutcha doin'?" She asked. Murdoc looked over at her and screamed, "OY! FACE- ACHE!" and 2D emerged from the room.

"What?" 2D said walking out of the room into the dark corridor.

"Keep the girl occupied. We don't want her in there." Murdoc said. "I'll get the rest of it." Luna stared at them. _The rest of what? _She wondered. The sky was now dark and the lights were automatically blinking on. Rain still thrashed against the windows. 2D and Luna were sitting in his room, playing some zombie video game. It was pure mindless killing! Luna was having the time of her life. She was quite skilled at it, too.

"YES!" she had won again. She shot up her hands in victory and waved them in 'glory'. 2D reached forward and turned the console off. He sniffed and wiped a tear from his pale cheeks. Luna looked over at him and realized that he was crying. She jumped on his back and gave him a big hug.

"I didn't beat you that badly! Want a rematch?" she asked looking into his obsidian eyes. They stared back.

"It's not that, it's just that, the last person who played this game with me, was just like you, only she was better at guitar, and had short black hair. She spoke fluent Jap-jap-japanese." He burst into tears hugging Luna. She gave him a hug back.

"Who was she?" Luna asked while messing up 2D's hair. He sighed deeply and pulled Luna into his lap like a little puppy.

"She was the soul that you always feel in the wind. She was the force that allowed my heart to beat, and that made the earth move." He paused and looked into Luna's admiring eyes.

"You loved her a lot, didn't you?" Luna asked, wiping the tear from her friend's eye. He looked into her eyes, or her face, you couldn't tell because he had no pupils. They were melted into the irises and the white of it. It was a pure black wasteland of zombies, pills and drugs with a hint of alcohol.

"Yes, more than you, or anyone else, could ever know." 2D said ruffling Luna's messy hair.

"What was her name?" Luna asked, while playfully pinching 2D's nose. He snickered and tickled Luna's neck.

"Noodle." 2D smiled and leaned back on the wall next to the door. The sound of breaking glass was heard outside of 2D's open door. Luna leaned forward to see a huge black man with open hands and two bottles of Yoo-hoo chocolate milk, next to his feet. He looked shocked and disgusted, and angry. He clenched his fist and walked into 2D's room.

"Uh, Russel, you okay?" Luna asked. Russel shoved Luna off of 2D's lap and grabbed 2D's shirt.

"That is so wrong man!" he yelled in 2D's face. "What the hell is wrong with you dawg? You are fucking thirteen years older than her! You're her damn brother! Pedophile!" he slapped him and left him shaking on the floor with a red mark on his face.

"I know I'm her brother, what did you fink I meant Russ?" 2D stuttered. "I loved my sister so much, I ain't no pedo-pedofi- child abuser." He dragged himself up and staggered over to the bed and laid down. "I know Russel, and you were her father, well, ya know wut I mean." Luna walked over to Russel and stuck her hand out.

"We have only met once." Luna said brushing her hair back. "My name is Luna Blunt, no relation to James Blunt, pleasure to meet you." She shook Russel's hand.

"Oh, uh, yo, I'm Russel Hobbs, you are the girl Mudds adopted, huh?" she nodded. "Well, you are very polite! Do you got a room yet, girl?" He guided Luna from the room.

"No, but I am staying in the spare room next to Noodle's old one. I want her room." Luna said. Russel gave her a hug.

"Any room but that one, Luna girl." Russel said. "Any room." Luna frowned. "You can look at the floor plan and decide which room you want, just not Noodle's."

A/N: WOAH! Different side to Russ….hmmmm…well I hope you all review, as you never do! 2D technically didn't lie….he wasn't a child abuser, he loved Noodle! Not wanted to abuse her! And what is 13 years anyway? Well, review please, I have more chapters than reviews….and that's pretty sad! I hope you all like it thus far, and yesss I am working on typing up the chapter for Bad Parents! SORRY NEEDSBLUEHAIR!


	10. DARE

**CH. 10 D.A.R.E.**

Noodle sat in the lobby looking at 2D. _Did the dream happen?_ She wondered. Her hand reached from her lap and petted 2D's bandaged ankle. He had fallen asleep when she went out to get her guitar. "Shigoto no ato ni" she began to sing. The singer's eyelids opened to reveal those black pools. He smirked as Noodle tickled his foot. He gave a quick laugh, and jerked his foot away. Noodle laughed and rested her warm hand on his other cold, bare foot. They shared the warmth.

"I won't leave you" Noodle said. "Never" 2D looked at Noodle and smiled. For a second, his eyes were blue and had pupils and irises and a white. He stared at her with these normal beautiful eyes, and then he blinked.

"When yeh came in, you were so excited to tell me sumfink. Wut wuz it?" 2D asked.

"OH YEAH!" Noodle beamed. "It was about our singles. We are going to make Feel Good Inc. a single, and DARE and Dirty Harry, and El Mañana, and Kids With Guns. They even made an exact replica of the Island!" She was practically crying from happiness. She had to take a minute and catch her breath from speaking to fast.

"That's awesome love!" 2D said sitting up. "My ankle don't hurt no more, can I take off the bandage?" Noodle nodded and got on the floor to slowly unwrap it. The swelling had gone down. The lift opened and Murdoc emerged. He saw 2D sitting on the couch, but couldn't see Noodle because she was on the floor.

"Eh dullard!" He yelled walking over to 2D. "You seen the midget anywhere?" Noodle popped up from behind the seat, sending a surprised Murdoc staggering back. "Hey Noodle!"

"So, I'm a midget, huh?" she asked. The flames in her green eyes got bigger as she approached Murdoc, who was now in a corner. She let him go back a few feet, until he hit the wall, and she flipped forward screaming something in Japanese. She landed in a karate position and moved forward to Murdoc. "Do you really think I'm a midget?" She asked while advancing closer to Murdoc.

"No, well you are short-" he was cut off by Noodle's hand landing right next to his head. "No" Noodle stood at ease and massaged her hand.

"That is the right answer Murdoc san. What do you need?" she asked.

"Ready to shoot a video?" he asked. Noodle shook her head vigorously. "How about, DARE?" Noodle started jumping up and down. "Let's go and get the camera's set up in your room" and with that, Noodle and Murdoc got back in the lift and went to the first floor. Noodle ran straight to her room, and opened the door. She picked up her clothes and hid her diary before Murdoc got in the room.

"It looks good in here!" he screamed in astonishment. "Wow Noodle!" Mudds exclaimed again. "Let me get Damon and Jamie to set up the lights and cameras, and it'll be set!" Noodle gave him a look.

"I already have the lights!" Noodle said. She hopped over to her bed and pulled a remote from under the pillow. "See?" she pressed a button and the lights came down from the ceiling. They were red and blue and yellow, pretty much every color you can imagine, well, except mauve, she has some issues with mauve…but anyway, the lights swung through the air and made Noodle's room look more like a club!

As random as this might sound, Murdoc didn't know who the mysterious male voice was in her song, he always thought it was 2D or someone…Noodle walked to the partition and opened it. A bubbling sound was heard as she proceeded in what Murdoc assumed to be her closet. He leaned over and peered in. Lights were flashing in some room that could only be described as 'Dexter's Laboratory' well, really 'Noodle's Laboratory' but you already guessed that, right? I mean, with how intelligent you all are…ANYWAY Murdoc saw a head, a severed head with black sunglasses on, and a bald head. It kind of resembled that of Shaun Ryder, if you turn your head a little to the left…but Murdoc wasn't suspicious about that at all… (Why do I keep doing dot…dot…dot…?) He stood up and walked into the room. There were millions of tiny buttons covering the walls and a few shiny metal devices around the room. He reached his hand out to caress the shining metal…(**AGAIN AGAIN!**)

"TOUCH NOTHING!" Noodle shrieked. Murdoc jerked his hand away from the metal and walked out of the room, very cautiously.

"Well, heh, how about I get Damon to set up the cameras? And uh…do you have a dance?" Murdoc asked. "Noodle looked at him weird. She sniggered and grapped her tummy. She collapsed on the floor and rolled around laughing. "Did I say something that amused you?"

"No" Noodle said, trying to keep her laughter contained. "What's with your socks?" she asked, sputtering every other word. Her purlack (purple and black….oh yeah) hair was swaying behind her as her body shook with laughter. Mudds looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing his Cuban boots, but his socks that his mum had made him. They were mauve with little black inverted crosses stitched into it. Murdoc felt the blood rush to his cheeks and pulled his pants down to cover the 'abomination'. He wasn't smart in doing that either, his underwear almost came down with them, but his gut flopped out a bit. Totally embarrassed, Murdoc ran out of Noodle's room saying "I'll be back with Albarn and Hewlett!" Noodle pulled herself together, and trudged over to her computer to check her mail. Inbox: **2 unread letters**. Noodle clicked on one that was from a fan in the Americas. It said:

Hi Noodle,

I'm a HUGE fan. I love Gorillaz! You guys are the best! I have one question, where has your site gone? Have you guys disappeared off the face of the earth (as we all know is possible for you guys)? I hope to see you all back soon!

Love,

Mina

Noodle smiled. She hadn't gotten fan mail in a while, but she was also glad that now she could read English. The second letter was in Japanese. (I don't know what these Japanese symbols mean, but it's from a Noodle interview….so it mustn't be bad! I just don't want a Lawsuit!)

**近未来の東京を舞台に、超能力者や暴走族、軍隊、ゲリラたちの戦いを描くアニメ近ケイト・ブッシュの「****I Dream Of Sheep****」（※）。****  
****（※）正しくは 「****And Dream Of Sheep****」（ドリーム・オブ・シープ）。ケイトの５****th****アルバム未来の東京を舞台、既にもう私の仲間には３匹のヒヒがいるしね。この世界には、自分に適した環境で暮らしていに、超能力者や暴走族、軍隊、ゲリラたちの戦いを描**

Noodle gave herself a nice smile again. This person had asked if she would be a gust guitarist at her prom. Noodle had no idea she was this popular among the WHOLE world! She knew Britain, maybe the US of A, but not Japan, and Africa, and half of Asia! Noodle leaned back and exited her fan-mail. She clicked on photos and looked at a picture of 2D and Russel in a bar in Japan, Tokyo, actually. A creaking noise sounded in Noodle's room, making her jump. She slowly turned around thinking she would see Murdoc, or Hewlett-san or Albarn-kun, but she only saw a pair of black and green chucks, covered by long blue jean pant legs. She lifted her gaze to see 2D. He was smiling.

"I saw tat island you was talkin' 'bout. I can't believe Mudds actually 'ad the time ta do that!" 2D helped Noodle up. "I can't wait to make the videos!" Noodle looked at him, still wondering if the kiss was a dream. She motioned for him to lower his face toward hers. She gave him a peck on the lips and pulled away with rosy cheeks.

"That was to make you feel good, after you tripped and hurt yourself this morning." Noodle said to cover up her crime. She caught her breath and waited to see how 2D reacted. Nothing. Noodle sighed. _Another dream that is never meant to be _Noodle thought. She sighed again and hauled her body onto her bed and pulled out her Inu Yasha graphic novel. Inu and Kagome were after the third sliver of the gem, when suddenly- Murdoc knocked on the door. Noodle yelled, ran to the door and opened it with an agitated sigh.

"Yes Murdoc san?" Noodle said. She was really excited to read this Inu Yasha book, she had just gotten it from a anime magazine. She pulled her hair back behind her ears, and saw Damon and Jamie. "OH! Hello! Came in!" she let her directors in and close the door in Murdoc's face.

"Naturally." He sighed. He turned and trudged into the kitchen. He opened a cuppord and pulled out a strong bottle of vodka. "Everyone shuts a door in my face, and hates me, even the girl I secretly-" Murdoc was cut off of his mumbling by the door opening up.

"Hey Mudds!" 2D said. He walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of olives. "Wuts up?" Murdoc glared at 2D and took a swig of his vodka. "'As Noodle been acting weird 'round you too?" Murdoc shrugged and took a seat. He really didn't want to get back to the Winne. 2D took the olives with him and left.

"She 'ates me. She really 'ates me." Murdoc swallowed more of the vile liquid. His vision now blurring, he stood up and left the kitchen, in favor of a toilet. He felt that he would see his Chex again.

Noodle stood in the far corner of her room. Damon and Jamie had put a few remote controlled cameras in her room; they planned on doing this for all the videos. Noodle was practicing a dance she had made, her own made up of new and classic dance moves. She called it, the Shizny. It was a weird name, but a very cool dance. It starts with a hip shake, then a shimmy to the side followed by a leaning bow then, jump skip….you know what, just watch the video. Anyway, you should know what happens next, but I'll tell you idiots, er, you less-informed ones. Damon and Jamie fled to the studio and left Noodle to 'do her thing'. She opened the door and looked into the hall to make sure that Damon and Jamie were gone. She slammed her door, and camera made an entrance from a little bit away from Kong, down to the roof, and through a window, right in front of Noodle's door. It crept in and you saw Noodle proceeding to the partition and opining it. She waved and said hello to her 'pet' Shaun. She walked in and pressed a few buttons to pump a liquid into Shaun's head, and start some music. She pressed play, and the combination of the liquid and the music was irresistible, and Shaun came to life!

"Its coming up, it's coming up, it's DARE!" Shaun sang.

Noodle walked back in her room as the lights fell from the ceiling, time to dance. She thought of some moves to do, incredible moves. And she danced, and danced, and danced.

"You've got to press it on you, you just, think it, that's what you do baby. Hold it down DARE!" Noodle danced around her room and put her face in the cameras that were scattered about. "Jump with them all and move it, jump back and forth and feel like you were there yourself, work it out!"

"Never did no 'arm, never did no 'arm, it's DARE!" Shaun was dancing around as well. After a few times of them both repeating these lyrics, it all stopped. 2D was walking down the hall and going into the kitchen, when he heard some upbeat music in Noodle's room, and a mans voice. _Who the hell is in there? _he thought to himself. He moved closer to the door and put his ear up to it. A man was singing, and so was Noods. Who the hell was in there (a severed head, but you knew that, again!)? 2D kneeled on the floor and looked through the key hole. He saw Noodle shaking her ass and a giant head singing. _What the fuck_ 2D thought, again. He lowered his head, to the bottom of the door. He peered through the bottom crack, when the music stopped all together. Little did 2D know that there was a camera right outside of Noodle's door, that captured everything he did. Noodle's feet got closer to the door, and 2D scrambled away into the kitchen.

Noodle was dancing the Shizny. Her song stopped for a second and she caught her breath. _I need something new, something interesting…THE KEYBOARD! _Noodle ran to the corner of her room and got a toy keyboard, and pulled on her Japanese football helmet (American football, mind…I like British football!)_ This is perfect! _Noodle ran back and played her keyboard blindly. She closed her eyes and let the helmet fall over her eyes, she shot her head up and sang. "OOO-ooo-OOO-ooo-OOO-ooo-OOO" she sang. Her chin was tilted up and she was still playing her keyboard. She stopped and lifted off her helmet. She let it drop to the floor as she continued singing. The partition closed. Suddenly, the lights went off, the music stopped, Noodle noticed the camera. She dropped the keyboard. She walked to the camera and looked down at it. "Ikeike" she said. She stared at the camera, and snapped a cord, turning it off.

A/N: WOW! This is really long….wow….I'm so proud of it….and CH 4 of Bad Parents will be up VERY soon! Please review, Man, I have a weird portrayal of the DARE vid…..oh, and Noodle was only practicing, she wasn't ready to have it recorded. That's why she was pissed!


	11. The Randomness of my Mind

**CH.**** 11 The Randomness Of My Mind **

Luna sat in the room Murdoc had let her stay in. _I have to go in Noodle's room_. She stood up and looked out her door into the corridor, to make sure no one was there, or coming. The corridor was deserted. She slowly walked out. There was a draft in the hall. Her hair swayed behind her as she tiptoed down the hall, and to the closed door of Noodle's room. She put her hand on the knob and turned it slowly, opining the door. The room was bare, all except for a pair of pants (British for underwear, not a lot of people get that), a shoe, and a piece of paper. Luna walked in further. A breeze went by her again, closing the door softly, so softly, that Luna couldn't hear a thing. The walls had faded areas, where posters were. There was a soft ticking, and Luna jerked her head up. A clock on the wall was ticking. It wouldn't stop, it was going so fast, Luna thought that time was speeding up and she was stuck. But it wasn't. The clock was a joke clock, or was it? There was a light and bubbling sounds coming from over by a partition. Luna walked over, and opened it. There was a head, it was mumbling "It's coming up" over and over again. After shivering, she closed the partition. The rest of the room was bare. Luna walked to the window. It was taped up with cracks all over it. There was another breeze that somehow told Luna to go to the center of the room. She did so. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around. There was no one there. She shoved the thought of ghosts aside and started to walk to the door. She tripped over a board.

"Ouch!" she sat herself up and looked at what she had done. The board had come up and there were little pieces of paper under it. Luna took a violet one out and opened it. _I wish to be free from the Japanese government's watch. _Luna folded it back up and dropped it into the hole. She reached her hand in and pulled out another one, this time it was green. She opined it. _I wish that I didn't have to go through with phase 2…please don't make me do it _Luna wondered what 'phase two' was. She put it back in the hole. She reached her hand in for one more piece of paper. She put her hand in a blank spot. Luna wiggled her hand around and felt something metallic. She grabbed it and pulled out a gun. It was glossy but had scratches on the barrel. She pocketed the weapon. She reached her hand in, again, and found a small little note book. Inside was Japanese and English writing. She stuffed this in her pocket, too, and placed the panel of wood back in its place on the floor. Shadows were passing the door. _Oh crap, 2D and Mudds are awake. _Luna jumped up and ran to the door. She peeked out and saw no one in the hall. The gun and journal rattled in her pocket as she slowly crept to her room. She closed the door, her heart beating faster than the sound of a drum. She crept over to her mat and sat. she had no lights, except from the window. _I'll wait till morning to look at this crud…_Luna stuffed the items she had collected in her pillow case. She leaned against the wall. Her eyes refused to stay open for even another minute…so, they closed. Luna's head dropped to her shoulder. Light snores emitted from her nose, and she breathed in slow even breaths. She started to lean over, toward the pillow. Her body slumped to the side, falling onto the pillow. **_BANG_. **The gun had fired, waking Luna. Her ear hurt, as she put her hand to her ear, she felt it sting. _Oh shit. _She looked at her hand. Crimson covered the tips. The door opened.

"What the hell was that?" a panicking 2D asked Luna. "Are you okay?" he asked, approaching her. She was shaking. The left side of her face was covered in deep red. Her hair was off in a messy side bun. 2D ran over to her. (if this was a movie, First Love by Utada Hikaru would start playing in the background, oh, so why not, click the link: http/ Enjoy.) She was crying now, tears streaming down her face, blood dripping off her ear. 2D picked her up. "Calm down." He whispered as he carried her out of her room, and to his room. He brought her to his loo, and set her on his counter. He grabbed a cloth and wet it in the sink. Luna wouldn't stop her tears from flowing. She tried to keep it in, but it overflowed out. 2D took the warm cloth and wiped the crimson off her face. He put her incredibly long bangs behind her ear, and upon seeing her gasp in pain, he stopped what he was doing. He instead cleared all the hair away from her ear. There was a scrape on it, and a little of the cartilage was missing. "What the hell did you do to yourself?" he mumbled. His hair fell over his eyes as he cleaned the cut. Luna tried holding in her breath, but let it out in gasps, as he wiped away the blood from her pale skin. He finally stopped and opened a drawer of his vanity. Out came a box of bandages. He took one out, a blue one to be specific, and put it on Luna's ear. She stopped crying. Her green eyes were glistening with tears. He picked her up, and carried her to his bed. (A/N: OOH! Wuts he gonna do? Bad 2D, you pedophile! Naw, keep reading, it's so sweet! J I love that boy! See how he takes care of me? I think he might like me….ooh, right. Back to El Storyo) He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and snuggled her into the covers. He sat by her side. _Just like Noodle, this is the same thing I would do for Noodle. I would take her from her room when she had tripped, and scrapped her knee, and I'd bandage it, and let her stay in me room for the night, exactly like Noodle. _He placed his hand on her forehead and pulled it down the length of her head. Her hair was so soft, to him. He started humming a song. It was Yesterday by The Beatles. He rubbed his palm against her head, and kept humming the song. Luna let her eyes droop, and fell into a gentle slumber. _Just like Noodle_.

A/N: Don't you love it? I do! Well, sorry for the delayed update, three other stories, and writers block, what's a girl to do? I know it is short, but it's all I have for now:) LOVE YOU! Review my zombie slaves...


	12. It's 3:45 in Dover

**CH. 12 It's 3:45 in Dover**

Noodle opened her eyes. It was morning in Kong. She sat up and stretched. Mike was curled up next to her and was sucking his thumb (how cute!). Noodle smiled and stood up. Her nightshirt fell over her bum as she extended her arms into the cool A/C air. She absentmindedly scratched her head and opened the door. The trike was in front of her door, and she kicked it over. _This thing has to go!_ She stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She pulled out a sealed bowl of watermelon, and sat at the table. The next person to enter was Murdoc. He was holding a magazine.

"Noodle girl!" he said surprised. He noticed all she was wearing was a shirt; he could see her pale bare legs. He closed his eyes and opened the fridge. _So damn wrong Murdoc, you pedophile, _he thoughtHe took out a bottle with red contents. He sat at the table and watched Noodle feast on the watermelon. He opened the bottle and took a swig. Noodle stopped eating and sat back in her chair.

"Noodle," Murdoc said, "look in this magazine; it's a new copy that isn't coming out until next year. Look" he laid out a teen people and pointed to a section that said 'our favorite female celebrities.' Noodle's eyes widened in amazement. She was number ten on the list.

"No way!" she shrilled. "I'm number ten!" She was jumping around now, her shirt flying up to mid back. Murdoc turned his eyes away. Noodle stopped and he looked at her. The rising sun (Japanese flag) on her shirt seemed to be glowing. Her eyes were filled with joy. Noodle was being as happy as she dared. Phase one was over now and she dreaded the ending to Phase two. She thought that it had already happened, but apparently it was a mere practice. She sat down and let the remnants of a smile linger on her face. Her eyes gazed off to nowhere in particular. 2D walked in and took some tofu out of the fridge. He took a seat right next to Noodle and didn't even notice they were there. "2D-kun, why are you sad?" Noodle asked.

"Oh, no reason, love." He replied. He took his fork and stabbed it into a piece. "I jus' 'ad a bad dream, y' know?" He jammed the fork into his mouth, and chewed up the tofu. He was silent. Then Russel walked in.

"Mornin' y'all." He said, waving. "Hope you got plenty of sleep, guys, 'cos today we shootin' a video." The three occupants of the table looked up. "We are shootin' Dirty Harry. Bootie Brown is gonna be at this studios in London, where we gonna film it. I think Jamie said we going to Zombie Flesh Eaters studios, but I ain't sure."

"W-what are you talking 'bout Russ?" 2D asked. "Does that mean I have to sing today?" he asked. Russel nodded while opining a new box of pop tarts. Murdoc groaned and stood up.

"Where you goin' Mudds?" Russel asked.

"Going to get my Nazi uniform." Murdoc replied. He trudged down the corridor to the stairs. He opened the door. The sound of cars and a windy morning reached his ears as he trudged slowly down each step.

"No, no, no. Damon, they have got to have the desert background!" a voice in the stairway said. As Murdoc got lower, he saw the heads of the two managers. "Oh, hello Mudds!" Jamie said, waving to Murdoc. "Do you like the London street background, or the desert background?" Jamie asked. "For Dirty Harry, I mean."

"Uh, the desert." Murdoc said. "I'm getting my Nazi uniform." He mumbled. His face wreaked more sadness than usual. He continued trudging down the stairs and heard Damon and Jamie still arguing about the video. He sighed and opened the door. His Winnebago was on the other side of the carpark. He trudged over to his 'home' and opened the door. Cortez flew over to Murdoc and landed on his shoulder.

"I guess you're my only mate, huh?" Murdoc said, petting the head of his animal companion. He walked to his room and opened up one of the drawers under his bed. He rifled through it until he came upon his only military uniform, the Nazi one. He pulled the jacket over his shirtless top, and closed the drawer. Cortez nipped at Murdoc's ear, letting his owner know that he desired food. Murdoc reached for the window and pushed it open, sending Cortez into the carpark. A few screeches emitted from near the Winnebago. Murdoc chuckled to himself and smiled. "Ave fun, mate." He said. He picked up his Nazi trousers, and trudged back up to the kitchen.

2D slowly chewed his tofu. Noodle was talking to Jamie about the set, and Russel was talking to Damon about the video's contents. 2D stared into space. He had a horrible night. First, he saw Noodle dancing around in her room, and he was video taped as well. Then he had a horrible dream that Noodle was shot and fell into a cloud, which turned red from her blood. He couldn't stand the thought of her dead; it made him sick.

Noodle was so lively. She, however, knew that her bliss was only temporary. She tried to act carefree; she wanted her friends to remember her as happy. Phase two had seemed to only have just begun. She knew that the final video would be her last. She sighed and looked out the window into the dump.

Russel couldn't think clearly. Ever since Del was exorcised from his spirit, he felt alone. Damon was trying to tell him how to work the tank. Russel was listening to what Damon had planned for the shoot, and took careful mental notes. He was supposed to drive a tank. Damon wanted him to come up with the choreography for Bootie Brown. Russel thought he should consult Noodle on what BB should do. (BB? Hey it's better than me typing Bootie, isn't it?) After all, she wrote the album! Murdoc walked in the room with the keys to the geep in his hand.

"Shall we get going? Don't want to be late, after all." Murdoc said. He twirled the key ring around his finger. "And don't we 'ave to pick up the little runts?" he asked leaning on the doorframe. Jamie nodded and walked over to Murdoc.

"We aren't taking the Geep." He said, taking the keys from Murdoc.

"Then what are we taking?" he asked, retrieving the keys from Jamie.

"We're taking a tank big enough to carry the whole children's choir." Damon said. He too stood up next to Jamie. "Russ will be driving it. I told 'im how, you are going to the Zombie Flesh Eaters studio to film it." Noodle stood up and started to leave the room.

"Noodle," Jamie said, "you'll want to wear something in the military theme." Noodle gave Jamie a confused look. "Trust me" he replied with a wink. Noodle skipped from the room and across the corridor to her room. She reached into a drawer. The first shirt she pulled out was a pink plain tee. She threw it on her bed and looked in the next drawer for a pair of trousers. She pulled out a pair of kakis. She changed into the outfit and pulled on a pair of boots. She slipped them on over her trousers, and continued her search for clothes. She found an airman's cap in her top drawer. She placed it on the top of her dresser and reached in one final drawer for something to go around her neck. She found a yellow bandanna and tied it around her neck. She swiped the brush across her head, and put the airman's on.

Meanwhile at Feel Good Inc…Luna sat in her desk chair, her feet swaying just above the floor. She had closed down the Inc, upon seeing horrible service. She pressed a key on her laptop and a Blur song started to play. She stood up and walked to her bed. The height had shrunk down because some of the last visitors had ruined one of the mattresses (gee…I wonder how?) and requested a new one. She obviously obliged. She collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes.

"Get the cool, get the cool shoeshine." Luna jumped up. Her mobile was ringing. She opened it to see an unfamiliar number. She pressed accept and put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, you are the girl who works the counter at Feel Good Inc., right?" a male voice said.

"Yes, who is this?" Luna replied back.

"This is Jamie, what's your name?" Jamie said.

"My name is Luna Blunt. What do you want?" Luna snapped back.

"I want to reserve the Inc. for a day or so." This sounded interesting.

"For what?" she questioned.

"I want to shoot a video for my band there, is that okay?"

"Who is your band then?" she asked, scoffing.

"You wouldn't know them…" he started.

"Try me." Luna sat at her desk chair and pulled out a pen.

"Fine, if you insist."

"I do"

"Have you ever heard of a band called Gorillaz?" Luna dropped the pen. _No way._

A/N: How many of you am I confusing? Well, to help you all out, this is going every odd number chapter is NOW and every even number is then. I might just have to rearrange it…but I will do that when it is finished. I hope you all like this CH…took me forever to make! Oh, I do accept anonymous reviews! So even if your not a FF.N member, you can still review my 'lovely' story. Oh, and Ichigo, you are MAD! INSAINE GIRL! Oh, nd today is my lovely birthday, yay for aging.


	13. Blur? No, never

**CH 13 Blur? No, never.**

Luna yawned and opened an eye. Since when did she have Christmas lights on her ceiling? She didn't. She immediately opened both her eyes and looked around. She was in 2D's room…and in 2D's bed…next to _2D_.

"2D…" Luna said, leaning over to him and whispering in his ear, "wake up now…"

"Mum…tap dance is on Thursday. Bugger off…" 2D mumbled. Luna shook him, and he didn't wake. Luna didn't want to, but she had to take a last resort. Luna inserted her finger into her mouth, and reinserted it in 2D's ear, swirling it around. He jerked his eyes open and looked up at Luna. Her hair was frazzled and her eyes were droopy. "What did you do?" he asked, putting his hand to his ear and feeling the wetness of it.

"I only woke you up." Luna laughed. She wiped her finger on her shoot to ill shirt…wait…she didn't have a shoot to ill shirt! 2D did, however…

"Uh…2D is this your shirt?" Luna said, getting a little uneasy and nervous.

"Yeah, yours wuz bloody…I frew it in tha laundry bin." 2D said through a yawn. "'Ope ya don't mind wearing mine." Luna stood up and stretched. Her nightshirt got bloody…how the crap did that happen? Luna scratched her head and let her hand fall down the side then…ouch! When she touched her ear she felt a horrible sting in her cartilage. She gasped and jerked her hand away. "You uh…shot your ear love." 2D said seeing the confusion on the young girl's face. She drooped her shoulders and looked up.

"What's for breaky?" she asked, still looking blankly at the ceiling. 2D laughed at how much she acted like a child, especially at her cute words. She was all to much like Noodle.

"Wutcha want then?" 2D asked, sitting up, letting the covers fall off his bare chest. Luna tilted her head to the side in thought.

"Bacon." She said, looking down at 2D. She saw he wasn't wearing a shirt, and her eyes widened in shock. Her shock and embarrassment rushed to her cheeks and turned them blood red. 2D noticed this, and went over to his closet. He pulled out his 'Tazar Yoot' shirt and pulled it over his bare chest. Thankfully, he fell asleep in his trousers; we could be having an EVEN more embarrassing morning. Luna looked to the ground and felt her cheeks grow cold again. 2D walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, making a chill rise from the spot, and shoot down her spine.

"Sorry 'bout tha' love." He offered up a quirky smile that made Luna giggle with delight. She gave him a hug and rushed to the door.

"I'm really hungry!" she laughed, upon seeing 2D raise an eyebrow.

Meanwhile, in the nearby carpark, a certain man was getting up for his morning smoke. Murdoc lowered his grimy toes to the stained shag carpet of his Winnebago. The candles were still burning and seemed to not shrink at all. Murdoc slipped on a pair of trousers grabbed his pack of fags, and headed to the carpark. He saw the girl he had just adopted walking out of 2D's room…wearing his shirt, a pair of pants, and nothing more. Luna was soon followed by 2D, wearing his sleeping trousers and a clean shirt that looked like it had just been pulled from a closet, not been slept in. _That filthy desperate pervert! _Mudds thought. Murdoc took a drag from his fag and walked over to 2D, pinning him against the wall.

"Do you even realize that she is 13 ya pervert?" He screamed. Luna looked back at them and received a commanding face from Murdoc that told her to leave. She shuddered, and ran off to her room. 2D took this as his chance; he wrapped his fingers around the distracted Murdoc's wrists. He pushed them off of his shoulders and he stumbled back. "Don't push me away dullard!" Murdoc commended, now giving his full attention to the idiotic singer.

"What is your problem Mudds?" 2D yelled, still trying to force the bassist off of himself. Murdoc was pinning him to the way, a horrible look upon his face.

"Why was Luna in your shirt; and only wearing pants!" He whispered. 2D gave him an insulted look that only 2D could muster up.

"I'm not sick like tha' Mudds! Geese, she bloodied up her shirt because, somehow, she shot her ear with a gun! I put me shoot to ill shirt on 'er so she could sleep in something clean!" 2D slumped his shoulders and looked down. "I'm not like that."

"You certainly were with a certain Noodle!" He sneered, pushing 2D closer to the wall, and forcing him to look up. "Or don't you remember?"

Luna was sitting on the floor of the lift. She hated it…seeing those two fight. She saw it happen a lot at the INC, and she didn't like it there. The lift suddenly began to move. Luna leaned her head back against the wall of the lift. The door opened and a large dark man walked in, almost stepping on her. She squeaked and he jerked away, thinking she was a mouse. He looked down and noticed she had tear stained cheeks.

"Hey girl, you new here?" his deep voice said. He reached a hand down to her and pulled her up. Her hair was gathered into a very messy bun, and her face wreaked of sadness.

"My name is Luna, don't you remember meeting me?"

"OH YEAH!" He said, the revelation of who she was entering his mind. "I remember you now! You figure out which room you want then?" Luna heaved a great sigh and leaned on the wall.

"I still want Noodle's…but I guess I can have the one I'm in now then…" Luna sighed and pushed herself off the wall, as the lift's doors opened.

"What do you want to eat?" Russel asked, going toward the kitchen.

"Bacon"

A/N: ALL HAIL BACON! LOL! Okay, so it would seem that Murdoc cares for me, but why? And what did 2D do to Noodle, except at the Inc….but…how did Murdoc know? Is there something I'm not telling you? I guess you'll need to read on…I'll settle for three reviews, at least, before I update. Yes, Ichigo, I did indeed say Murdoc….so don't make that the only thing you say in your review. 2D has been helping me with this and boy, has he got hidden writing skillz!

2D: Really? I do!

Yes my love, you do.

2D: I love you Luna!

I know you do! –kisses 2D-

2D: (muffled) review please! –makes out wif Luna-


	14. Dirty Harry

**CH. 14. Dirty Harry**

Noodle walked down to the carpark, waiting for the other three. As she opened the door, she saw all three of them sitting around a tank, the gloom heavy on their faces. She walked over to them and leaned on the side of the metal vehicle. 2D glanced at her, noticing her wool jacket.

"Noodle, you won't be needing tha'" he said. Noodle looked up at him in question. "We aren't filming the video at the Zombie Flesh Eaters studio in London." Murdoc made a sudden grunt, and rolled his head along with his eyes.

"Why not 2D-san?" Noodle said, slipping the jacket off from her shoulders.

"Well…" 2D began. But before he could finish, Mudds stepped in and began to badmouth their managers.

"That idiot Damon decided to take us to a bloody Mexican desert! Also, because Bootie Brown will be there too…damn cheapskate…" he mumbled on. "And that twit, Hewlett, decided to go with it…he even asked me which background would be better…I said the bloody desert instead of a street in London…I feel so stupid!" He threw his head back against the tank, a hollow 'clank' echoing throughout the whole carpark. Noodle sighed and walked around to the back of the tank.

"Wut are ya doin' Noodle, love?" 2D asked, reviving from a stupor.

"I am trying to get in this tank thing. I can't get the latch open, will you help me 2D?" She held her hand on a leather strap that was, apparently, for opening the 'hatch' in the back. 2D slumped over and pulled the strap, the tanks hinges shrilling at being opened. Noodle bowed, and climbed in. She looked around at the mess, a TV, bottles of beer and pop, and a mess of cords. How were they supposed to make it in this thing? Noodle sighed and looked out at the other members. "Aren't you guys getting in?" she asked. They all turned around and climbed in, Russel squeezed into the drivers seat, Murdoc forced himself into the passengers seat, and 2D sat in the back with Noodle. Damon and Jamie soon walked out of Kong and got into the tank with the band.

"Okay you lot. Lets get this show on the road!" Damon said. "I meant that quite literally…"

"Russel, this thing can go very fast, so be careful not to get caught by the police." Jamie said.

"Oh, and we are going to go under the channel, through the tunnel, you know. Across the pond to-" He was cut off by Jamie placing his hand over his mouth.

"Drive on!" Jamie said. Russel turned on the tank and drove out the Kong Studios gate.

The drive was long and tiring. Many stops were made to go to the toilet, and they soon all grew restless. Noodle was counting how many stitches were in her scarf. 2D was talking to Damon about singing, or at least, something with your voice. Murdoc was humming along to Black Sabbath on his iPod. Russel was telling them all, silently, over and over again, to shut up. Finally, after extensive boredom, they made it to Mexico (please don't ask why…you won't enjoy finding out…) and they were exhausted! Noodle slowly rolled her head to the side as a beautiful voice lulled her out of her dream. She opened her blurry eyes to see the bright face of 2D's. He had a smile plastered on his lips. She looked around the tank. The AC was on full blast, and it was empty. Wait….empty….

"Uhh…2D-san, where are the others?" Noodle asked, a yawn escaping her mouth.

"They are setting up the set. I offered to stay in here whilst they did to keep an eye on you…but I also fancied the cold air." He laughed slightly. Noodle smiled.

"Shouldn't we go out there now?" she asked. 2D shrugged.

"I guess…I mean…you are awake now…" Noodle grabbed 2D's wrist and dragged him out to the desert. She stopped immediately and tried to stagger back into the cool tank; until Murdoc called her over.

"Oy! Noodle love! You're awake!" Murdoc yelled. He was setting up a canopy with Russel and Damon. Jamie was making phone calls over by a tree. "Wanna 'elp us get this bloody thing up?" Noodle sighed. She was never one to not help when asked, no matter how hot it was.

"I'll be right over Murdoc-san." She heaved herself into the blistering sun, the light reflecting off the sand, and blinding her. There was only one tree, no water, and no clouds. A lot of the ground was cracked and made Noodle stumble as she trudged over to the three men. Beads of sweat were forming on her brow and neck. She squinted in the light and stood over by the only source of shade that the men were in the process of setting up. Noodle took a pole and pushed it up as two of the men pulled it up into a standing position. Noodle looked around and realized that a trailer was on the other side of the tank they had arrived in. She stumbled over to the trailer, hoping to get something cool to drink. She knocked on the door, and upon hearing no reply, opened it. Inside, sleeping was a thin black man. He was asleep on a chair, or maybe passed out, with sweat dripping down his chin. He had a big afro and was wearing sunglasses…he must've been Bootie Brown. There was no AC in the trailer, and it felt like an oven. Noodle turned a fan on to blow some of the heat out, waking up Bootie Brown in the process.

"Huh…" he said, looking over at Noodle. She was adjusting the fan's speed. "Whoa…who are you?" he asked, sitting up and wiping sweat off with his sleeve.

"Watashi wo Noodle." She said blankly. "Oh, I meant, I'm Noodle." She said.

"What kind of a name is Noodle? Uh, anyway, why are you here? Costumes?" he asked.

"Uh…I am member of Gorillaz…" Noodle gave BB a weird look. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"Aren't you a cartoon?"

"Clearly not." She said. "Well, I'll leave now, you should be able to cool off now; I turned the fan on." Noodle walked out of the trailer and closed the door. She was getting ready to crawl back into the sweet cool air of the tank, but she slipped and fell. And lucky for her, 2D was right there to catch her. His arms were under her stomach and he was slowly pushing her back up.

"Careful love." He said. Noodle blushed and stood up. 2D smiled, a fain blush on his cheeks as well. Noodle ran back to the canopy and sat under it. Murdoc handed her a bottle of slightly cool water, and leaned on a pole, smoking a cig. 2D nodded back into the tank, and turned on a song on the radio.

"DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!" blasted in his ear. He quickly switched the station and heard some techno sounding tunes.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes…" 2D kept it on that station. The girl had a very pretty voice, and the music was awesome. He sat back and fumbled for his issue of NME.

Noodle was using her hand as a fan. She had long ago dumped the bottle on her head, and now, was so dry it could scare you. She leaned back in her chair and looked at the sun blazing through the thin cover of the canopy. She shielded her eyes with the pitcher that hung lazily in her hand. She looked over at Murdoc, to make sure he wasn't looking, and got up from the lawn chair. Quietly, she crept over to the tank. She knocked and entered, not waiting for a reply. 2D was sitting and bobbing his head to Beetlebum, by Blur. He had an issue of NME in his hands, and was not paying attention to anything but the music and the magazine, that is, until Noodle slammed the tank's door.

"It's nice and hot out here, innit Noodle?" Murdoc said. He had his back facing Noodle and was stretching in the heat. "Noodle?" He said, upon hearing no reply. "Oi, Noodle!" He said, turning around. He saw the pitcher empty on the ground. Noodle was nowhere to be seen…except for her little feet prints that were engraved in the sand. Murdoc followed them, until he got to the tank.

Noodle was sitting in the tank, her head resting on 2D's lap. The cool air of the tank was blowing in her face. She was listening to some comedic tapes 2D had. 2D was reading an issue of NME and chuckling along with the tape. Noodle laughed at the last joke, and the ending music came on. She sat up, forcing 2D to put down the magazine. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Can I play a CD I like 2D san?" She asked. 2D shrugged and nodded.

"Go ahead love." He said, picking up the issue of NME and resuming on the article he was on. Noodle pulled out a Blur CD and put it in the player. 2D kept reading about some new cartoon band. She switched it to track 15…This is a Low. As the gentle music played, 2D glanced up from the article at Noodle, who was crawling over to him in the cramped space. 2D resumed reading as Noodle sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. 2D stiffened up as a huge lump appeared in the middle of his throat, making him uncomfortably gulp. Noodle noticed, but made no action, except moving her hand a little bit closer to 2D's side. As the chores boomed on, he grasped her hand, making her blush at the feel of how sweaty his palms were. He looked down at her over the magazine, and she let her eyes wander into his. As the song lowered itself again, 2D lowered his head, and as it picked back up, Noodle moved her head up. There was only a thin layer of breath that separated their lips from each other. They both moved in closer and…

"Oi!" An angry voice from outside sounded. 2D and Noodle looked out the window to find a pissed-off-sweaty Murdoc, who was flaming red. "Get your arses out here!" He yelled, and he stomped away. 2D jumped up and ran out of the tank, and after Murdoc.

"Mudds!" 2D screamed. "It wasn't what it looked like…we were just-" he was cut off by a glare from the Satanist.

"What are you talking about Dullard?" He said, sounding oddly tiered and less pissed. "I was just getting you two out here to shoot the video…"

"Oh…" 2D said. "Er…what do ya want me ta do?" he asked sheepishly. Murdoc turned around, a vague sadness etched into his eyes.

"It's sweltering out here, go take your shirt off." Murdoc suggested, and without another word, he left and sat in the lawn chair Noodle used to be in, and looked down, as if he might cry. 2D thought he was just being Goth again, and walked back to the tank, to strip of his already dripping-with-sweat (A/N SEXY 2D SWEAT! WOOOOH! Sorry, I couldn't contain myself….back to le story!) tee. He took off his trainers and put on a pair of black boots he nicked from an army base in Mexico. He grabbed a belt that had pockets all over it, and a flare. He trudged over to the canopy, where Noodle was standing in the corner and talking to Russel. He stood over by Noodle and winked, which made Murdoc lower his head even more. They all heard yelling and heard a door slam. Jamie walked out with a P.O.ed look on his face.

"What's up Jamie?" 2D said. Jamie snarled a little but tried to maintain calm.

"The stupid bus that was supposed to drive the kids from London to here got lost in the bloody desert…and we need to find them. They had the springing keyboard we need!" Jamie threw his head back and sighed. "We need someone to go out and get them. I'd go, but I have to set up the set." 2D shot his hand up.

"OOOH! LET ME GO JAMIE! PICK ME! PICK MEEE!" 2D was jumping up and down, and waving his hand. Jamie put his head in his hand and mumbled something.

"Cool it 2D. You can go, but you have to bring one of the camera men with you, they have 2-way radios."

"I have my mobile!" 2D protested, until he felt his pocket and found it only had a pound note in it. "Er, I did 'ave me mobile…" he was so confused and began to look for his phone. "Where is it?" He asked, searching franticly.

"2D, forget it. You need to hurry up; those kids could bake out there!" Jamie yelled. "STAN! GO WITH 2D TO FIND THOSE KIDS! BRING THE CAMERA!" He yelled. A young man around the age of 18 showed up and grabbed 2D's arm.

"C'mon mate." Stan said. "Let's find them kiddies!" He was a hyper lad, Stan. He had drunk fifteen LARGE energy drinks, and was pumped.

"_Chhhhhh!", _ demanded the radio. Stan picked it up and listened. "2D, do you have a flair gun wif ya?" 2D nodded, and buckled the belt around his waist. "When we get there, you gotta fire it, 'kay mate?" 2D nodded and pulled a helmet that he found with the boots, onto his head. It looked like a yank helmet. He was bored, so he etched a few things into it, and decorated it a bit. It the netting, he had stuck a few fags and a match or two.

After about two hours, 2D and Stan were trying to make it through the desert. 2D was hunched over, long arms dragging on the dry cracked ground. His tongue was lolling out of his mouth, and he was all wet. Stan was breathing deeply and hauling the camera bag on his back.

Stan mumbled to himself, "15 energy drinks and I didn't bring a drop of water... Stupid!" 2D looked over. "Wut was that?" Stan looked away. "Nothing..."

They kept walking. They were drenched in sweat. 2D was kept mildly cool by his helmet, but Stan wasn't so lucky. His dark hair made him even hotter than usual. 2D had no trouble entertaining himself. He took a sheet of stickers that he had clipped from his issue of NME and stuck them on his helmet. He snickered to himself. Stan looked over. "What's so funny?" 2D couldn't stop giggling. He motioned to the stickers on his helmet. I LOVE YOKO it read. Stan was puzzled. "What's the joke?" 2D shrugged. "I dunno." 

After another half hour of walking, they found the broken down bus of kids. They were all hot and sweaty. Equipment, like instruments, was scattered all over the sand. On the top of the bus was the pop-up keyboard. 2D looked around. "Gee, these kids must be hotter than a hijacker's pistol." Stan glanced at 2D.

"Okay, mate. Shoot the flare so the others know where we are." 2D looked over. He nodded.

"Right." He looked up as he shot the gun. The red smoke flew into the air, and CRACK! Stan looked up. "Hope they saw that..." 2D looked over at him. "Er…what now?" 2D asked. Stan shrugged and sat in the broken down bus. A breeze slowly ruffled 2D's hair. He looked in it's direction, and saw something none of them wanted to see. A sand storm was blowing their way. 2D ran to the bus, and sat in it, closing all the windows and doors. (A/N: Wow, my love is quite OC in this fiction…he isn't stupid…and he isn't panicking…we need to fix this…

2D: Awww! Luna! C'mon! I like this…

Luna: I want my stupid 2D! AND I WILL HAVE HIM!

2D: -cowering- Ye-yes ma'am…) 2D ran to the back of the bus and climbed under a chair. He clutched his knees close to his stomach, and rocked back and forth. A few of the younger kids copied his suit, but the older ones either laughed, or rolled their eyes. One of them walked up to 2D.

"Mister…are you okey?" she asked, patting his shoulder.

"I uh…yeah, I'm fine…" 2D said. He stood up and sat in the chair with a red face. The other kids did the same thing. Soon, the bus was buried under the hot sand. 2D climbed on top of one of the seats and opened a hatch on the roof of the bus that was marked "emergency". He and the children climbed out onto the sand. Stan pulled himself out with his camera. 2D put his hand over his eyes to shield the sun. He glanced around at the kids and took his flare in his hand.

"Shoot it mate." Stan said. Again, 2D nodded and pressed his finger to the trigger, sending the red signal out and into the sky, where it once more exploded and told the others to come. 2D looked out at the distance, and saw the sand storm blowing away somewhere else. He pushed his helmet up, and glanced around at the barren scenery. The children were gathered together, almost as if in a huddle. 2D turned his head toward them and closed his eye from the sun. He heard a few of their almost hushed whimpers. He kept walking. Now, he didn't know this, but from the moment they climbed out of the bus and saw the sand storm, the camera was rolling. Stan didn't notice either…until he looked through the lens. 2D was still walking, when his foot hit something that triggered the keyboard to spring out of the sand. He jumped back at first…but then he got an idea. He looked over at the kids with a big toothy smile and turned back to the keyboard. He glided his fingers softly along the keys and pressed one, and upon seeing that it worked, he started playing a song. It was a little tune that flowed from his mind, all the way to the tips of his fingers, the tune to Dirty Harry. And then, he opened his mouth to sing, hoping the children would follow suit.

"_I need a gun, to keep myself from harm_" He began to sing. The children silenced themselves to better hear his voice. "_The poor people are burning in the sun_", he continued. One of the children opened her mouth and started to sing with him, and all of the others joined in as well! "_They ain't got a chance, they ain't got a chance_" by now 2D, and all of the kids were singing. "_I need a gun, cos all I do is dance, cos all I do is dance._" They finished it and 2D continued playing his keyboard…until the tune seemed to play by itself. As the kids started to sing the verse again, 2D walked around them, dancing his own little dance, and cheering them all up. And soon, it would seem they'd all forgotten the heat! Stan angled his camera and caught it all on film.

Somewhere far off in the distance, Russel, Murdoc, and Noodle were all getting in the tank. Russel was hassling Noodle about wearing sun lotion, and she just kept agreeing with him to silence him. Murdoc rolled his eyes, and climbed to the top of the tank, and out of a hatch in the top. He squinted his eyes and saw a red light in the sky.

"Noodle, really, you have such fair skin, you could burn easily!" Russel said.

"Hai, Russel-kun." Noodle said putting on a hat and climbing out of a hatch in the top of the tank. Yet again, Murdoc rolled his eyes, and looked down.

"OI! Not to interrupt your 'lovely' conversation, but the bloody dullard has shot off his flare," Murdoc rudely blurted out to his band-mates",finally." He shortly added with a sigh of impatience. Russel rolled his eyes and started to drive toward the flare in the sky.

Noodle pushed herself to the top of the tank, and looked out.

"Where are we going Murdoc san?" she asked, squinting her Asian eyes and turned around to look at Murdoc.

"We're off to get your boyfriend." He mumbled in disgust. Noodle cupped her hand around her ear.

"Na- er, what was that, the wind, it's loud? Could you repeat please? Domo arigato!" Noodle yelled. Murdoc rolled his eyes and put his glove-covered hands around his mouth, and yelled.

"WE ARE OFF TO GET THE DULLARD!" Noodle rolled her eyes and looked out to the vast dry desert. She rested her head on her hand, and began to dream of 2D…and what would have happened had Murdoc not stopped them…

Meanwhile, 2D was still dancing around with the children as his music. There were two boys who were trouble makers…one called himself Dash, and the other was Tommy. They both had snuck on the bus in hope of meeting Noodle…and upon not seeing her there, they ditched. 2D didn't notice, he was too busy dancing around. So, the two boys snuck away…totally unnoticed by everyone. As they ran in the desert, they laughed about how they could get away so easily without that 'stupid blue-haired freak' noticing. But soon, they got thirsty…and as they whirled around in circles, they found they were two lost to find their way back. Oh boy…we're going to have some fun.

Finally, the two boys found refuge in the shade of a dark tree. "Tommy?"

"Yeah, Dash?"

"I think we're screwed."

"Yeah, pretty much." The two boys just sat there, crying their eyes out.

Now, back with 2D…he was still dancing, until he spotted a tank in the distance. He stopped, and jumped up and down, waving to them, as they drove over. Noodle's eyes widened when she saw that 2D was okay. She lowered herself from her perch on the top of tank, and plopped onto something, or someone, inside of the tank.

"OW! Man, girl watch where you be falling!" Bootie Brown said rubbing his head and putting his helmet on. "Damn girl…"

"Gom-er sorry, Bootie Brown-san." Noodle said with a little bow. She scurried out of the tank and toward 2D, but was stopped by all the children. Stan walked over, and pointed at the camera. Noodle smiled and 'shot' a quick pose, then Stan walked away. _I have to get to 2D._

A/N: FINALLY! Sorry this took me ages, but I really worked hard, EIGHT PAGES! Please review, I worked hard on this. I also did some major updates to my profile, please read it! Well the next chapter is back to the present. I didn't finish the DH video descriptions, because I figured I gave you enough to read here! Lol. Well, R&R my loves.

2D: What about me?

Luna: -snogs 2D-


	15. The Blonde Satanist

**CH. 15. The Blonde Satanist **

Luna sat expectantly at the table. The kitchen was dark; the windows were etched with the landfill reflecting off the rising sun. Other than the sun, the sky was dank and gray. The kitchen itself was an absolute mess. Rubbish was strewn on the counters as well as the grungy tile floor. It looked like Russel desperately tried to keep the place from becoming a pin, but Murdoc was doing him no justice. Luna sighed, and occupied herself by noting every possible detail on pink rabbit.

Russel started to cook the delectable pig meat (**Quote: Ichigo Niccals, IFLU comedy tape. © copyright 2006**) on the fryer. The door to the kitchen opened, and in came Murdoc, looking severally pissed, and 2D with a black eye. Murdoc sat on Luna's left side, while 2D sat on her far right, looking away from them both. There was a little red spot on his, otherwise, clean green shirt. He wiped his nose, looking at the back of his hand, which now had small specks of blood. Murdoc scoffed, and snapped his demonic gaze toward Luna. She looked at him with a weird face, and, as if reading her mind, Russel smiled and opened his mouth to speak, and break the awkward silence.

"So, Luna girl, do you like it here at Kong?" He smiled and emitted a light chuckle. "I know it could use a lick of paint…and zombie repellant," he chuckled his full belly laugh again, and smiled looking at the bacon, watching it sizzle, ", but other than that, do you like it?" Luna smiled as if to say "Thanks Russ!"

"It's nice, uh" she thought for a moment, "is cozy the word I want to use?" she thought aloud. She nodded to herself to confirm her little mind argument. "Yeah, this place is cozy. My feet are never cold in the morning." Murdoc smiled greatly at this, a smug look of pride appearing on his face.

"Under-floor heating baby, it's the way to go!" He said, sitting back in his chair. Luna rolled her eyes and looked over at 2D. He was silent. Russel looked down at the bacon, and smiled, turning off the stove.

"It's done" Russel announced proudly. He lifted the pan off the stove, and set it down on the counter, on a little cork mat he had set out for it. Luna smelled it and smiled. She loved bacon so much. 2D sighed and stood up, going to the fridge. He grabbed a carton of OJ, and turned toward the table. He had a big purple bruise on his cheek and what looked like scratch marks on the side of his jaw. It seemed there was no glimmer of emotion in 2D's eyes. He returned to Luna's side and sat, drinking straight out of the carton of OJ. Murdoc smacked the carton from his hands, letting it fall to the floor as the juice leaked from the hole.

"NO! You bloody idiot!" Murdoc screamed, as if in a sudden rage. He slapped 2D across the side of his face again, making 2D whimper and shudder to put his hand on his cheek. "You don't bloody drink out of a carton! Are you that stupid? Other people drink that shit and now it's got your fucking spit in it! I drink that! Do you think I want to have your bloody spit in it?" Murdoc took a deep breath and upon seeing that 2D had no intent upon replying, wrapped his hand firmly around the collar of the singer's shirt. "WELL? Do I?" Luna watched in horror as Murdoc grabbed 2D's jaw, making him whimper from the bruise he had received earlier. He jerked 2D's head so that he was looking the Satanist straight in the eye. Russel stepped forward.

"Man! Knock it off!" Murdoc shot him a glare as evil as the one he had bestowed on 2D. It seemed even Russel could feel the evil vibes emanating from Murdoc, and backed off.

"That's it lards, back off…"Murdoc said as he resumed looking at 2D. Luna could feel her heart racing. She had to do something. 2D looked pleadingly into Murdoc's eyes. The Satanist scowled even more and bared his fangs as if to warn 2D of what would probably happen later in the car park. He coughed, and spit right on the frail boy's cheek. That right there seemed to make Luna snap. She reached her hand out to somehow get Murdoc off of 2D. But Murdoc was too quick, he grabbed Luna's wrist and held it tight, a little shocked that she would even _try_ to stand up to him. Luna flinched, and pulled away, but Murdoc refused to let go. She closed her eyes. His grip on her wrist was so tight, it was hurting the cuts. (A/N: Yeah, if you lot don't remember, Luna cuts. _I _do not. I think cutting is stupid. Well, onto the story then.) He let her go, and dropped the dullard, who scrambled immediately onto his feet and out of the room. Luna grabbed her wrist, rubbing it softly. Murdoc grabbed it and looked at it, even more shocked.

"Luna….who did this to you?" he looked back up at her, with eyes that seemed like thay cared. Luna jerked her hand away and looked down.

"I…I fell." She stood up and ran out of the room to find 2D. Meanwhile, Russel stepped forward to Murdoc and grabbed _him_ by the collar this time.

"Man, what the hell is yo' problem? Why did you do that in front of the new kid? Craka ass! You scared her!"

Luna walked down the corridor until she was pulled aside by a pale callused hand. It was 2D, and he looked worried about her. He moved his hand off of her shoulder and looked at her wrist. She covered it with her hand and 2D pulled it off slowly.

"Don't hide it…I already saw them last night." 2D said sweetly. He turned her other wrist over tenderly in his war hands. They were both now facing up, cuts fully in 2D's view. She felt so humiliated, that she could just have died on the spot. She looked up at his face. The bit of Murdoc's spit was still sliding down his cheek. Purple and deep blue marks covered a lot of the bottom of his jaw. He didn't seem to even notice. It seemed he was more concerned with Luna and everything about her. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her.

"Why? Why would you ever do this to yourself?" he looked like he was the one whom was hurt. Luna had no idea what to say. She pulled one of her hands free and wiped the spit off 2D's otherwise clean face. He smiled and grabbed her hand as she almost wiped Murdoc's spit on the Shoot To Ill shirt, and he made her wipe it on his trousers. He then put her hand back out next to her other one, both the wrists facing up still. Luna felt her heart drop. "Why, Luna?"

"I…I was in so much pain…if I had run and caught Paula she'd be alive…if I'd made sure the stove was off, mum would be alive! It's my fault 2D!" she began to shake and gasp for breath. 2D kneeled down next to her and looked her in the eye.

"What did you say about Paula? She's dead?" Luna nodded and looked down.

"It's my fault. I could've grabbed her before she fell from the window…I could've…" 2D silenced her with a warm hug. Luna started to shake more, and clung onto 2D tightly, and started to just cry. She hadn't cried since before her mother's death, and now, she needed to let it all out. 2D patted her back and was telling her everything would be alright. He held her very close and rocked back and fourth a little bit. A few minute later, Luna started to calm down. 2D hugged her close again, and let her go, looking at her red face and trying to make her smile by sticking his tongue up his nose and, even though you couldn't tell, crossing his eyes. Luna smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 2D widened his eyes a bit and could feel the bright red appearing on his cheeks. He stood up and took Luna's hand (yes, by now he had removed his tongue from him nose) and walked down the corridor to the cinema.

"2D, where are we going?" Luna asked, looking up at the singer. He looked down and smiled, opening the door to the ticket booth.

"You can't tell the others, but I think it's time you knew…" and with that, they both walked in.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, our dear Murdoc was being forced to do the dishes, that is, unless he wanted his nose broken in nine places, instead of five. As he finished the last dish, he stuck his tongue out is disgust and took off the yellow rubber gloves Russel had suggested he wear. He tossed them in the sink and stormed out of the room.

"Later, fatty." He said and he decided to see where the girl and the dullard were. He walked the corridor twice and decided to look for them later, and headed to the Winne. As he reached the car park, he smelt a heavy scent of strawberry and peaches. He took a breath, expecting another cheap girl who, more than likely, wanted a good shagging. As he opened the door, he saw his worst fear. Sitting, or rather, kneeling, on the ground next to his Winnebago, was a tan blonde girl. She was wearing her seemingly long blonde hair up in a hair tie, and had a vest on with a strawberry pattern. She clutched a peach coloured purse in her hand and was petting the- wait...did he just see her _petting_ the Winnebago? He looked again as her tanned hand slid over the dirty filth covered metal. Her nails were strawberry tinted with a strawberry design on them. She was wearing a bracelet with satanic crosses, and was wearing fishnet stockings. On her purse was a charm of him, and she had Murdoc stickers all over he purse. She was, in fact, a fangirl. Murdoc slowly walked over to the Winnebago, thinking, _"Hey, if the chick is a fangirl, she loves me! Maybe she'll let me do anything to her insert Murdoc snigger "._ He stopped right in front of the door, leaning on it and looking at the poor Blondie. "_Wow…she's really obsessed" _he thought as she lay her cheek on the side of the Winnebago, sighing with her eyes closed, and, unknowingly, facing toward Murdoc. He smiled a shocked surprise as he laid eyes on her pretty face. She had heavy red eye shadow on, a lot of mascara, eyeliner, and strawberry flavoured lip-gloss. Her face was thin, and like the rest of her body, tanned. Part of her hair covered her forehead and eye. She had a big smile on her face and opened her crimson eyes slowly. Her eyes suddenly shot open as she saw the blurred figure before her.

"It's a bloody miracle! Satan!" she shrilled as she lunged forward and hugged Murdoc close. "Murdoc! Ahhhh! I love you!" Murdoc pushed her off of him and watched her staggered to the car park floor. She looked dazed as she gazed admiringly up at the Satanist's mismatched eyes.

"Ahem, may I help you…?" he gestured with his hand for her to announce her name. She stood up, dusted off her skirt, fixed her top, and straightened her inverted cross. She coughed and looked Murdoc in the eye, trying to be as serious as humanly possible for her.

"My full name is Ichigo Momo Ayame, but you can call me Mrs. Niccals!" she said with a sheepish laugh. He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to wait for a moment as he climbed in his Winne, and then emerged with a sharpie. He uncapped it and signed his name on her purse.

"Okay, you can go now." He said as he mounted the first step into his 'home'. Ichigo stood puzzled. Upon not hearing footsteps leaving the car park, he turned around. "Well? Leave! I've got a lot to do Ichigo! Bugger off!" Ichigo cocked her head to the side, an act you'd usually find 2D doing, and raised her eyebrow.

"Uhhh….I've nowhere to go, Murdoc." She said. He rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, well, I don't have a home. I mean, I kinda did, but it was destroyed by some freak flood…everyone, except me, drowned. I never knew London could flood…" she stopped seeing Murdoc step down.

"What are you, some Clash fanatic?" Ichigo shook her head.

"No, idiot, try Black Sabbath and KoRn." She said. She gave him a look that screamed "DUH" and dusted off her shoulders in a "superior" way. He rolled his eyes.

"Look, if you seriously don't have a home, are you expecting _me_ to supply you with one?" He started to step back in his Winnebago, until he felt her soft hand on his shoulder.

"Actually…I was hoping you could. Or maybe that blue-haired idiot; he's really nice, yeah?" She had a slight look of desperation on her face, and it was so tempting to just cry for her…for the normal person. If you remember, we're talking about Murdoc here. He picked her hand off his shoulder and flung it to the side.

"Go deliver your sob story to someone who cares, I haven't the time, or the money. I already have another person living here, I'm sure that I can't afford another! Why not bug the charity-whatever people in London, yeah?" He turned again, and walked into his Winnebago, closing the door in Ichigo's face.

"Asshole!" she screamed, throwing a bottle of nail polish at his door, splattering the strawberry colour all over his door. He rolled his eyes, and walked back, through all the rubbish piled on the floor, to his equally filthy room. He pushed himself onto the bed, and collapsed, reaching for his bottle of vodka.

2D pushed Luna into one of the chairs in the cinema. He turned and looked at her before he pressed play.

"Luna…I'm so sorry that you have to see this…but…you need to know. Everything you see in this video isn't effect, it all happened. We haven't edited the music in yet, but we plan to…soon. I can't stand watching this, hearing her scream, hearing all those noises…" he sighed and pressed play. "We only found the tape intact, and a boot. We're gonna edit it so it doesn't look so rough…" Luna shushed him and watched as a beautiful scene of a field, trees, and a windmill appeared on the screen. The hollow sound of the blades fanning through the cloud was heard, as well as humming. The camera moved down and you saw a young Japanese girl, Noodle. She was humming, ironically, El Mañana. 2D sighed and looked over at Luna, who was as confused as ever, and still only in his shirt and a pair of pants.

Noodle stood up and walked to the edge of the island, and let a flower petal fly off. She smiled as she watched it fly off into the distance. She sat down and swung her leg over the side, swaying it slowly and continued humming, this time, a different tune. In the distance you could hear a loud sound in the background, sounding like a helicopter, but a bit louder. The sound grew much louder and Noodle looked up at two huge shadows that were being cast-

Suddenly the video stopped. Russel barged in the room, looking positively furious.

"2D! Man! Don't let _any_one see that damn footage!" He snatched the remote from 2D's hands, and shoved it in his pocket. "Especially not Luna." He grabbed the confused girl's hand and led her out of the cinema.

A/N: I realize that this is VERY long! Well, I had a break from writers block for say, a week. Well, I hope you all liked it! I have news: Ichigo is going to be taking a long break from her story, BECAUSE SHES IN MINE! lol. Well, Luna is being protected…from what? And WHAT is Murdoc's problem? Oh, and Ichigo is NOW a character in my story, heh, she's going to help Luna sneek into stuff. Does 2D have feelings for Luna? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 17! Meanwhile…stand-by for CH. 16!

P.S. I could use suggestions!

Luna


	16. Golden Brown Guns

A/N: Ahhhhh...the 2D/Noodle chapter...how great. Anti-shippers...bugger the hell off. You'll se a note down there...**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**CH. 16 Golden Brown Guns **

Noodle watched and made sure that Stan and those annoying midgets were gone, and ran off in the direction she heard 2D singing.

2D had stopped singing for a while now. Bootie brown was walking around the desert rapping his head off, and all the kids looked a little freaked. 2D pressed a petal which made the whole keyboard shrink down. He picked it up and walked it over toward the tank….until he bumped into Noodle and dropped it to the floor behind him. Noodle blushed and looked at 2D. He smiled, his face red like mad, and turned around until he felt a small and soft hand on his shoulder.

"I think Stan can get that, 2D-kun" Noodle said, forming her pink lips into a slight shy smile. He looked back at the keyboard and then at Noodle and, nodding, sighed.

"Yeah, I guess he can, love." He started to turn around and leave, but again, that small soft hand grabbed his bare upper arm.

"2D-kun, is something…wrong?" her gentle voice asked the singer again. He tried to put on one of his clueless smiles, but that couldn't fool Noodle. She lowered her hand from his shoulder and grabbed his hand. Again, he felt the familiar lump enter his throat. His palms were sweating profusely; Noodle assumed it was from the extreme heat they were in. She pulled him down a bit, so her mouth was his ear level. "2D, please tell me what is wrong. I promise I won't tell anyone." She moved her face to where it was in front of his. "I promise" 2D turned his eyes to face her, and almost fell back when he saw how close they were…how close there lips were. Suddenly, he had the cleverest thought, or so he thought, at least. There was only one thing that needed to be done: make sure no one was around. He stood up, looked left, right, behind himself, and finally, over Noodle's head, and then knelt back down.

"So…you promise not to tell _anyone_?" he made sure their lips were just as close as before, if not, probably closer.

"Hai, 2D-kun, no one!" she hugged him and returned to the position that they were both in. Both hearts were racing, as their eyes shared the same emotion. 2D smiled and took her hand.

Murdoc was posing around the tank as Stan shot footage of him that he was going to edit into the video. The music video shooting was over now, and the kids were all pretty freaked out; this was _so_ not the way they'd planned to shoot the video. Murdoc looked around at all the midgets.

"Okay, kiddies, time to pack it in the tank!" he looked around for that "blue-haired retard", and Noodle so he could yell at them to get in the tank. "Where's the big kiddy?" he mumbled to himself. "Bloody hell…" he said, knowing he'd have to go in search of 2D and Noodle. "_dullaaaaaard..." _he moaned. "Russel, I'll be back, I've got to find Noodle and her pet."

Moonwhile (if any of you lot watch Little Britain, you'd get that right there…) back with 2D and Noodle:

Noodle was looking at 2D, her eyes begging him to tell her what was causing him troubles.

"If you tell anyone, I'll be really mad, okay?" 2D said, petting Noodle's hand with his sweaty thumb. Noodle nodded rapidly. "Okay…I've wanted…no…needed to do this for a very long time. So long…I can't stand it," he edged closer to Noodle's face. "C-can I kiss you?" (I should end it right here…I really should, but because I love you all sooooo much...-sighs and continues- Oh, and a note for all you anti-shippers….SOD OFF! Pretend it's like, 2D and…ME….or wait, no, I'm already a character in this story….okay…well if you're a female anti-shipper, pretend it's YOU and 2D, and if you're a dude, pretend it's YOU and Noodle, now, on with the stoooory!) Without even waiting for a reply, he scooped her up in a heart-melting kiss. Noodle's eyes widened as she felt his lips, so soft and moist, press against her trembling ones. Her heart was threatening to puncture her chest, it was beating so fast; her head wouldn't stay up, she was so dizzy, and she could no longer stand. She was shaking so much, her throat was dry, and yet, as hideous as she felt, 2D was still kissing her. Was this a dream? No, it wasn't. 2D pulled away, trembling almost, if not as bad, as Noodle was.

"I…I love you Noodle," was all he could say. But that was more than enough for the Satanist, who's face had paled as their lips met, standing behind a tree and watching, in complete horror, disgust, and dare I say it, envy. He edged away from the setting, barely able to stand up on his legs. He bit his tongue and fell onto the side of the tank. He was in disbelief. Noodle. He's known her for so long. It seemed the more time he spent time with her, the more his affection for her grew; and that was exactly what was tearing him up inside. He was feeing an emotion he'd blocked out of his life. He stared downward toward the sad that was reflecting the blistering sunlight onto his sickly-green complexion. He swallowed the lump in his throat: a combination of shock and tobacco phlegm. Heart racing, and too dizzy to stand, let alone walk, Murdoc heaved himself off the side of the tank, and looked up, only to see the two "lovebirds" walking together, grins on their cheeky faces and hands and fingers entwined. Murdoc's face regained the colour it had lost from shock, and now was flamed in utter rage. He composed himself and climbed into the tank. For once in his pathetic life, he thought deeply before he acted. If he was goin to win Noodle's heart and subtlety tell 2D to go and play in London traffic, he had to be sneaky about it. Very sneaky.

A/N: Wow, this took ages. I'm havin inspiration for Luna's part...so be patient. Quite a bit of my story line has changed from where I had it going...Thanks a lot Rise Of The Ogre. I want to thank everyone who's been reading, and say hello to Mina and Josh. And also, Ryan, you Green Day obsessed freak, lol. Well, please review. I'm coaxing ichigo to continue her story, and if I don't get at least five reviews (more WOULD be nice!) I'm not updating! Thanks a lot guys! PeaceLuna


	17. Trees Are Made Of Wood

**CH 17 Trees Are Made of Wood**

Luna sat in the corridor. Russel had told her to go off somewhere else, he had to talk to 'D. She heard yelling, and closed her eyes.

"'D! She's what, thirteen?!" she heard Russel say. "You don't show no thirteen-year-olds a video of someone bein' killed!" In the room 2D was nodding rapidly to Russel, whose face was read. His loud voice could be heard booming all the way down in the car park. Luna Was not really a "fan" anymore, she was part of the band now.

"Hey, kid" a voice said. Luna didn't raise her head. "I'm talking to you!" the voice said again. A black boot, with strawberry coloured chains hanging on it, collided with Luna's knee. Luna looked up at the strawberry blonde in front of her.

"Can I help you?" Luna said, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah…you got a spare room in this place?" Luna put her hand up, wanting the Blondie to help her up. The girl just stared.

"Can you help me up!?" Luna yelled at the dazed girl. The blonde shook her head, as if escaping from a deep stupor, something you'd normally see 2D doing, and reached out her hand. Luna grabbed it, and pulled herself up.

"Thanks…" Luna said, brushing off her shirt, or rather, 2D's shirt. "So, blondie, you got a name?" she asked sarcastically, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm Ichigo Nicca- I mean, Ayame." She said, smiling.

"What are you, from Japan or something?" Luna asked in her sarcastic tone.

"Try that I've a Japanese granddad, he named me." Ichigo replied. Luna sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever." She said walking off. "I've got too much on my mind right now…and right now, you're too much of a hassle to deal with…" Ichigo ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"You still haven't given me a room…" Ichigo's eyes pleaded with Luna. "Please?" Luna sighed and walked toward her room.

"Follow me….if you're desperate enough, you won't mind sharing a room with me." she turned down the corridor and turned a light on. The demon in the ceiling snickered at them and blinked its red eyes. Luna had already gotten used to that. Ichigo stuck her pierced tongue out at it and followed Luna into her room. Luna stood back is disbelief. She wasn't in her room for three hours and they fixed it all for her! It looked exactly like her room from the INC. The blue walls, the carpet, even the stain on the floor from Noodle's blood…everything was exactly the same.

Luna stumbled back. _How can this be!? _her mind frantically thought. She continued to back up, into the blonde girl behind her.

"OI! Watch it y'fuking freak! Why the hell you starin'. Ain't it yo' room?" Ichigo yelled, pushing Luna off of her. Luna was dazed.

A/N: Wow...took me ages to submit. Sorry there's not much, but theres somthing. Check my profile. I'm going to have plenty more updates for alls of you. :) Cheers


End file.
